


Yin and Yang

by Pocky_1691



Category: Tendershipping - Fandom, Yugioh
Genre: M/M, Ryou Bakura - Freeform, Tendershipping, Yami Bakura - Freeform, yugioh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2020-11-16 10:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocky_1691/pseuds/Pocky_1691
Summary: A witch has separated Ryou and Bakura, they no longer have to share one body.However Bakura is a vampire and one big rule is if Ryou dies... so does Bakura.Regardless of the separation, Bakura won't let Ryou go.Story contains explicit material, such as sexual situations.TRIGGER WARNING, this story does contain death and rape.Chapters will have a note at the start to warn readers.





	1. That Faithful Night

The spirit of the Ring slips the Millennium Eye in its spot in the ancient stone slab. He smiles as he looks over the slab.

‘Another one down’

He turns and leaves the secluded place. Once he makes sure it’s closed nice and tight, the spirit takes a walk. He turns the corner and sees a woman before him.  
Long lilac colored hair, blood red eyes, and skin as white as snow. She stands there quietly, just watching him.

“Don’t you have something better to do?” he snaps.

“I’m surprised venom doesn’t drip from your mouth with such poison,” she finally speaks.

The spirit grabs a hold of his Millennium Ring.

The woman softly chuckles, “I’m older than your piece of Egyptian jewelry. You’ll have to do better than that.”

“Don’t underestimate me!” The spirit hisses as dark purple mist surrounds the two.

The woman slightly tilts her head, “Such darkness… and yet your host is so pure and light.”

The spirit smirks, “Makes it easier to overpower him.”

“Darkness may dim light,” the woman comments, “however light can shine through darkness.”

“What a load of foolishness,” he spats, “I’ve heard enough rubbish.”

The woman’s eyes start to glow before she holds out her hand. A bright white light emits.  
The spirit closes his eyes tightly, shielding them with his right arm.  
When the light disappears, the spirit notices the mist is gone. He also notices a body between him and the woman. He recognizes the body, it is his host.

Strange…

The spirit holds out his hands. This wasn’t an out of body experience. He has his own body.

The spirit looks up at the woman, “What witchcraft is this?”

“You and the host are now separated… somewhat…”

The boy manages to get up on his feet, “S-Separated?”

“Sweet little Ryou, you have your own body again and Bakura has his own. How Bakura must feed on life.”

“Life?” the spirit says with a sneer.

“World calls them vampires.”

“W-What?”

“I’m sure you’ve heard about them Bakura, they drink blood remember?”

Bakura grabs poor Ryou, who lets out a scared whimper.

“Finally you’re useful!”

“If Ryou dies, then you die.”

Bakura stops, gritting his teeth, “You bitch!”

“You’d think I’d let you get off so easily, now whose the fool?”

Bakura smirks, “The brat can still be useful.”

Ryou looks at the woman, tears in his doe eyes, “W-Why?”

“Sweet Ryou, time will tell you why.”

A tear rolls down his cheek, Ryou wanted to be apart from this corrupted spirit. Even though he doesn’t have to share his body anymore, he knows that Bakura will never let him go.

“P-Please…”

“Shut up brat!” Bakura shouts, gripping Ryou’s arm.

Bakura’s nails, unknown to him, turn to claws and dig into Ryou’s skin.  
He pulls away from Ryou, looking at his own arm. Both have the same wounds, the same pain.

“That’s lesson one I suppose,” the woman speaks softly.

Bakura glares at the woman.  
She smirks before snapping her fingers, making her disappear in a puff of white smoke.

Ryou drops to his knees, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

…Why me?


	2. New Lifestyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains gore

Ryou lays in bed of this room. He and Bakura now live in a cabin just outside of Domino City, under Bakura’s request of course.  
He could hear the door, Bakura has returned. As usual, he brought company. By company, it means food. A woman this time. Some conversation and a few giggles before the screams came. Crying and begging for life.  
Ryou jumps when there’s a bang at his bedroom door. The door opens, making Ryou turn around to look. The woman barely standing before him. Tears in her eyes and her clothes ripped apart. She drops to her knees, slowly crawling over.

“Help… help me… p-please”

Ryou sits up before pulling his knees to his chest. He slowly shakes his head, his eyes start to water.

Just a slight whisper, “…I’m sorry.”

The woman looks at Ryou with wide eyes.  
Ryou looks over at the doorway when Bakura appears.

The Yami smirks, “I love it when my food has fight in it.”

Ryou tightly shuts his eyes, covering his ears with his hands.

So he couldn’t see the woman be dragged away.  
So he couldn’t hear her screams for mercy.  
So he couldn’t see Bakura grab her by the head.  
So he couldn’t hear the snap of the neck.  
So he couldn’t see her life be drained away.

Tears roll down Ryou’s cheeks. It seems like forever before he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
Ryou opens his eyes and sees Bakura before him, dried blood on his chin.

“Why must you kill all those people?”

“Don’t be stupid. You know why.”

“There’s animals-”

“They aren’t as fun.”

Ryou frowns.

Bakura rolls his eyes, “Don’t be so pathetic.”

“Then let me go.”

“You know you can’t. Can’t have you dying on me.”

“I just want to live my own life”

“You can live a life here.”

Ryou smacks away Bakura’s hand, standing up with his face in Bakura’s, “No!”

Bakura is caught off guard by the reaction.

Ryou couldn’t fight when they shared a body and now, being cooped up for almost a month, he’s snapped.

“Enough is enough!” Ryou yells, “You can back off!”

Bakura smirks as he crosses his arms, “What are you gonna do about it?”

Ryou stomps over to the kitchen. Bakura stays put. He wasn’t scared of Ryou when they first encountered each other and he wasn’t going to be scared now.

“Ah! Dammit!”

Bakura lifts the sleeve of his black coat, finding a slice on his forearm.

Bakura power walks to the kitchen, finding Ryou adding another slice.  
Bakura hisses at the pain. His eyes turn red as his fangs extend.

“I’ll teach you.”

He marches over and grabs Ryou’s wounded arm. He puts his mouth over one of the wounds and starts to suck. Bakura watches Ryou, the Hikari growing weaker. Ryou drops to his knees, whimpering.  
Bakura pulls away, cleaning off his lips with a flick of his tongue.

“Mmm… yours tastes the best.”

Ryou tries pulling his arm out of Bakura’s grasp, but fails due to having so much vitality drained.

“Let’s see you fight me now.”

All Ryou could let out is a whimper.

Bakura smirks darkly, “That’s what I thought.”

He lets go of Ryou’s arm.

“I think it’s your bed time Little One.”

Bakura grabs Ryou’s other arm, dragging him back to his room.

The next day Ryou wakes up to find he had slept for 12 hours. He slowly gets up, still feeling weak. He walks over to the kitchen. Ryou looks over at the living room area to find Bakura deep asleep, dried blood still all over his face.  
Ryou sees the knife on the floor. He grabs it and sets it in the sink. Ryou opens the refrigerator and pulls out a yogurt cup. Blueberry flavored. He pulls off the lid, licking it before tossing it in the garbage can. He opens a drawer and takes out a spoon. Ryou begins eating his yogurt, looking over at the sadistic vampire.

Ryou was NEVER one for hatred. He might dislike something or someone but when it came to the evil spirit… Ryou HATED him.

After Ryou finishes his meal, he walks over to the bathroom. He goes to the cupboard and takes out the first aid kit. Ryou first cleans the injuries on his arm before treating them. After his arm is bandaged, he cleans up his mess.  
Ryou sighs as he walks out of the bathroom. Finally had his body to himself and he’s STILL a prisoner. It’s the thought that constantly runs through his mind.  
Ryou returns to the kitchen, cleaning his blood from the floor. As he scrubs, he soon sees two feet before him. Ryou looks up to find Bakura, wiping his face.

“Is there something you want?” Ryou asks softly as he resumes scrubbing the floor.

“For you to go into the city,” Bakura answers.

Ryou finishes then stands up, looking over at Bakura.

“I’m sure last night’s lesson has taught you that you will return,” Bakura comments, “Put on fresh clothes before you leave. You have until sundown. And if you are thinking bringing anyone here, I’ll have you watch me eat them. Is that understood?”

Ryou slowly nods as he looks at his feet.

Bakura smirks, “Good.”

Ryou heads to his room.

I guess it’s better than nothing…


	3. Snow White

Ryou brushes his long snow white hair. He’s decided on a white sweater with a green undershirt and a pair of blue jeans. He figures he’ll need the extra layers for such an autumn day. He sets down the brush before slipping into his shoes.  
Ryou makes his way to Bakura, “I’m ready.”  
Bakura hands him some cash before giving him a small slip of paper.  
“Make sure you get what’s on this list. Any extra money you can use on yourself but use it wisely.”  
Ryou nods.  
Bakura gently grasps Ryou’s chin, “Remember, be back by sundown.”  
“I know,” Ryou says quietly.

Ryou heads straight into Domino City. It’s been a month since he’s gotten to see people and not the ones Bakura brought to dine on. Ryou knew he had enough money to get a real meal before he has to get the supplies. He goes into the popular joint called “Burger World.”  
Ryou remembers always coming here, with friends, during his time in school. He gets a classic order of a cheeseburger and french fries. Made well done, he didn’t think he could handle bloody meat.  
Someone sits across from him.  
Ryou looks with surprised eyes, “Y-Yugi…”  
“Hey, it’s been a long time.”  
Ryou nods, “It has.”  
“Where have you been?”  
Ryou looks down, not saying a peep.  
“Is everything alright?”  
Ryou shrugs his shoulders.  
“It’s the soul of the Millennium Ring, isn’t it?”  
“Yes but… it’s… I can’t explain. He could be listening.”  
“And take over?”  
Ryou shakes his head, “No but- …I’m sorry. I just can’t.”  
“Let me help you.”  
Ryou shakes his head, “Yugi, by me not saying anything I’m trying to protect you.”  
“You’re my friend-”  
“And you’re my friend which is why I’m trying to protect you.”  
Yugi sighs, “I’m not giving up on this.”  
Ryou softly smiles, “I know. Just… standby, alright?”  
“I suppose.”  
Ryou smiles even more, “I know I can count on you Yugi. Will you… can you stay? Join me and catch up?”  
Yugi smiles and nods, “Of course.”

After having an enjoyable meal with Yugi, Ryou waves good bye before going to get Bakura’s supplies. Some things on the list made Ryou slightly uncomfortable, such as rope and duct tape.  
Ryou heads into the hardware store, quietly gathering the items on the list. He checks the clock at the checkout. He has a little time and money for one more thing. Ryou looks down at his hair. Even though he brushes it, the ends were starting to split and his hair was looking brittle regardless.

“Do you need the receipt?”  
Ryou snaps to, “Hmm?”  
“Would you like a receipt?”  
“Oh, I’m sorry. No thank you.”  
Ryou leaves and made his decision of heading to the beauty parlor.  
The bell rings when Ryou opens the door.  
A woman, at the counter, looks up, “Hello there.”  
Ryou smiles, speaking softly, “Hello. I was wondering if I could get a trim.”  
The woman comes from behind the counter and towards Ryou, “A trim?”  
She runs her fingers through his hair, “Sweetheart, you need a full treatment. Your hair looks like it hasn’t been pampered in ages.”  
Ryou nibbles at his bottom lip. It was true. Bakura doesn’t care about things like hair care. Ryou sometimes had to remind the Yami to eat.  
“I’ve… I’ve been super busy.”  
“Life does that sometimes,” the woman replies, “C’mon let’s get you started.”

It starts out with washing Ryou’s hair with specialty shampoo and conditioner. Ryou closes his eyes in content, it’s been too long since he had self pampering.  
The woman rinses his hair, “This will help strengthen those strands. I take it you use cheap, off-brand products?”  
“It’s all I can afford most of the time.”  
“Make time for yourself Sweetie. Remember that.”  
Ryou smiles, “Thank you.”  
The woman has Ryou sit up before she begins to towel dry his hair. She guides him to one of the large black chairs. Once he sits down, she adjusts the chair height. She then brushes his hair, the wet bangs come down to his nose. The woman sets down the brush before grabbing a comb and a pair of stylist scissors. Ryou could feel the comb and hear the snip of the scissors.  
He giggles when she gets to his bangs, the ends of the strands ticking his face. After she checks to make sure all ends are even, she blow dries and styles his hair.  
“Tell me what you think,” she says as she turns the chair, revealing Ryou to himself in the large mirror.  
No more splitting ends. No more brittle looks. His hair regained its shine.  
Ryou smiles wide, “I love it!”  
The woman smiles back.  
Ryou pays the woman and exits the parlor. He spots the large clock at the square center.  
“I’m gonna be late!”  
He clutches the plastic bag of Bakura’s supplies to his chest and runs to the woods.

Bakura is standing in front of the cabin, arms crossed at his chest.  
Ryou, running as fast as he can, sees the vampire waiting for him. He stops just inches away from Bakura.  
“Cutting it close, aren’t we?”  
Ryou tries catching his breath, “I’m… I’m sorry.”  
“Well I suppose you did return AND with what I asked for.”  
Ryou hands over the bag. Bakura takes it, pausing for a moment.  
Ryou tilts his head, “Something wrong?”  
Bakura reaches over, rubbing a lock of Ryou’s hair between his fingers.  
“You got your hair done, hmm?”  
“Is that bad?”  
“I really don’t care how you spent the money. I only cared for my supplies.”  
Ryou softly sighs.  
“Did you talk to anybody?”  
“J-Just a friend. Just to catch up a little.”  
Bakura leans in and takes in a deep breath.  
Ryou stays very still yet his heart is beating faster.  
“I didn’t say anything about here or you. I promise.”  
“I know you didn’t,” Bakura retorts as he pulls back.  
Ryou looks up at Bakura’s cold pitch black eyes. It sends a chill down his spine just doing so.  
Ryou quickly looks away, “Do you need anything else?”  
“No. Not tonight.”  
“O-Okay,” Ryou slowly walks inside the cabin.  
He heads to his room and changes into something comfortable to sleep in. Ryou catches a glimpse of himself. He couldn’t help but smile as he saw his hair, it made him feel pretty.  
He also smiles that the got to talk to Yugi. Bakura won’t give in the time of day for good conversation.  
Ryou could hear Bakura go through the plastic bag. Ryou puts on an oversized t-shirt, going down to his knees. He pulls out his hair from underneath the shirt. He then notices a figure in the mirror.  
He turns to look at Bakura.  
“I’m going out,” Bakura states.  
Ryou sighs, “Just be careful.”  
“Since when do you care?”  
“Don’t you think they’re going to catch on to you?” All those people disappearing?”  
“Trust me. I cover my tracks.”  
Ryou sighs again.  
Bakura rolls his eyes before walking away. Ryou hears the front door close as he pulls up the blankets to his chest. Ryou lays in bed quietly, he closes his eyes yet couldn’t fall asleep.  
He didn’t realize the time that passed when he heard the front door open.

However his eyes snap open when he hears voices… and none of them Bakura’s…


	4. Break In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains some uncomfortable themes

Ryou sits up quickly as he hears footsteps and voices. All sound male and NONE of them sound like Bakura.  
He whips off the blankets and quickly, yet quietly, goes to the floor. Ryou then crawls over to the closet, closing the folding doors.  
He could feel his heart beating, like it was trying to beat out of his chest. Ryou could hear the shuffle of footsteps enter his room.  
“You think anything is worth anything here?”  
“Keep looking, there’s gotta be something.”  
A pair of footsteps rush to the room.  
“I found a liquor cabinet!”  
“Ha! Ha! See?”  
Ryou could hear liquid swishing, assuming the men were drinking a bottle of Bakura’s alcohol.

‘Bakura… where are you?’

Ryou’s heart begins to beat faster when footsteps start to come closer to the closet. He tries to scurry back, attempting to hide in a corner behind some clothing. The door swing open, the man pushes some items around. Ryou kept his eyes shut tight and tries to stay very still. The man slides a box on the shelf that’s above the hanged clothing, unsettling dust.  
“Ah-choo!”  
Ryou covers his mouth, chills rapidly shoot down his spine. His eyes open and wide when the man discovers him. The stranger evilly smiles as he grabs Ryou by the hair. Ryou yelping in pain.  
“Look what I found,” the man says as he drags the Hikari out of the closet.  
Ryou grabs at the man’s wrists, whimpering.  
The other two men slowly walk over.  
“What a pretty little thing.”  
“Please… let me go,” Ryou pleas.  
The short man snickers, “Why? You can entertain us.”  
“Trust me… you need to leave,” Ryou pleas again.  
The other man runs a hand on Ryou’s leg. The Hikari slaps the hand when it tries to go under the t-shirt.  
“Don’t touch me!”  
Ryou’s breath hitches when a knife is brought to his neck.  
“You’re in no position to give US orders.”  
“Can’t resist touching a pretty thing like yourself. It’s not OUR fault that YOU decided not to wear pants.”  
“Make it easier for us.”  
Ryou cringes as the three chuckle.  
“I’m telling you… you need to leave,” Ryou states.  
“You think we’re scared of you?”  
Ryou shakes his head, regardless of the grip on his hair, “It’s not me you should be scared of.”  
“Then who, hmm? Who do you think we should flee from?”

“…Me”

The three men turn to see the figure in the doorway. Long and wild silver hair. Pitch black eyes. Blue and white striped t-shirt and blue jeans with a black overcoat to top the outfit.

“And who do you think you are?”

Ryou looks up, “B-Bakura…”

Bakura takes one step forward, “How dare you enter my home, drink my booze, and threaten my livelihood.”  
One man notices the golden Ring around Bakura’s neck, “Give us your jewelry there and we’ll call it even.”  
Bakura smirks evilly, eyes starting to glow red, “I have another idea.”  
The same man inches the blade closer to Ryou’s neck.  
Ryou gulps, the skin just barely grazes the knife.  
Bakura frowns, “I’ll fight you for it.”  
He takes off the Millennium Ring and sets it on top of the dresser.  
“If you three can beat me, you can have the Ring.”  
“And him.”  
“What about him? You can’t take him with.”  
“Then maybe that Ring and we each get a turn with him.”  
Ryou’s eyes grew wide, “W-What?!”  
“Deal.”  
Ryou looks over at Bakura, “B-But-”  
“Quiet!”  
Tears form as Ryou’s eyes water.  
The knife is pulled away from Ryou’s neck. Bakura puts his hands in the pockets of his coat. As tears roll down his cheeks, Ryou watches as the three men prepare themselves. Ryou softly gasps as Bakura extend his fangs. Ryou shuts his eyes tight and covers his ears.  
Just like each and every time.  
Of course the men never had a chance. And like each and every time, Bakura places a hand on Ryou’s shoulder. Ryou opens his eyes slowly as he uncovers his ears. Ryou looks up to see Bakura. Anger quickly rose in Ryou, slapping Bakura across his face.  
“How could you?”  
“I just saved our lives.”  
“You offered me to them! They would’ve raped me!”  
“I knew they never had a chance.”  
“That’s not the point!”  
Bakura rolls his eyes before placing the Millennium Ring around his neck. Ryou softly sobs as he stays sitting on the floor, his knees to his chest. Bakura stops to look at Ryou for a moment before grabbing an arm of each of the dead bodies, dragging them out of Ryou’s room. As he disposes of the bodies, Bakura could still hear the quiet cries of Ryou.  
Bakura sighs.

How did the Millennium Ring chose Ryou to be the chosen owner?


	5. Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Material  
Boy x Boy NC-17 Material

Ryou didn’t speak a word the next few days. He’d do what Bakura would ask but does not say a peep.

Until the night of the full moon, marking it exactly one month since that faithful day. The sun begins to set as Ryou brings in the firewood that Bakura has asked for. He sets it by the fireplace in the living room area.  
“Still not talking?”  
Ryou looks over at Bakura before looking away. He walks to his room, deciding to go to bed early. Ryou puts on his oversized t-shirt before brushing his hair.  
Once Ryou lays in bed and has tucked himself in, he looks out the small window. He watches as the sky grows darker. When there’s no sun to be seen, Ryou closes his eyes. Shortly he snores softly as he’s sound asleep.  
Ryou’s eyes snap open when the bedroom door swings open, slamming against the wall. Quickly sitting up, Ryou looks over to see glowing red eyes. Even with moonlight pouring in through the window, the figure is nothing but a silhouette. It began to move forward until it was right before Ryou, glowing from the moonlight. Bakura stares down at Ryou.  
Ryou didn’t feel scared but the naïve Hikari didn’t realize what effects the full moon does to the Yami.  
Bakura slowly opens his mouth, his fangs shine in the moonlight.  
“You have two choices: Please me or feed me.”  
Ryou’s eyes widen, “W-What?”  
“You heard me. Please me or feed me.”  
Ryou pulls his blanket up to his neck, now he’s terrified.  
They once shared a body, so Ryou assumed Bakura knew that he’s a complete virgin.  
“Pick or I pick for you.”  
Ryou softly whimpers.  
“Well?”  
“I… I… umm…”  
“Pick!”  
Ryou gulps as he tries to decide. He remembers the pain of when Bakura fed on him…  
“P-Please…”  
“Hmm?”  
“I’ll p-please you…”  
Bakura smirks, “May I ask why?”  
“I… um… hoping it doesn’t hurt like feeding…”  
Bakura places a finger under Ryou’s chin, making Ryou look at him.  
“Ever pleased before?”  
“Not even myself.”  
“I’ll go easy on you.”  
Ryou advert his eyes.  
Bakura takes Ryou’s hand, guiding it to him.  
Ryou gasps as his hand was made to cup Bakura. Ryou turns his head away as Bakura rubs Ryou’s hand on himself. Ryou’s cheek blush a pale pink as he feels Bakura twitching against his hand.  
“On your knees Ryou.”  
Ryou closes his eyes as he takes a deep breath. He manages to pull away his hand before getting down to his knees like he was told to. Ryou look at Bakura’s feet. He could hear as Bakura undoes his pants. Bakura lowers them slightly, just enough so he can easily pull himself out. He takes Ryou’s hand, making Ryou hold him. He has Ryou make slow yet steady strokes.  
Ryou bites his bottom lip as he feels Bakura grow harder in his hand. Throbbing, twitching.  
Bakura lets out a soft sigh.  
“Now… say ah.”  
Ryou snaps his head up, looking Bakura in his eyes.  
“Say ah?”  
“You didn’t think it was just gonna be a handjob?” Bakura chuckles, “I wanna see that pretty mouth at work.”  
Ryou couldn’t believe what he heard.  
“Just try avoiding using your teeth,” Bakura comments.  
Ryou gulps as he finally looks at Bakura’s member. He took a deep breath before he slowly leans in. Ryou closes his eyes the second he could taste Bakura on his tongue.  
Bakura pets Ryou’s hair before placing his hands on each side of Ryou’s head, guiding Ryou to bob his head.  
“I know it can’t go all in so use your hand,” Bakura instructs.  
Ryou hesitates before touching Bakura again.  
Bakura smirks, “Such a good boy.”  
Ryou looks up, looking into those glowing blood red eyes.  
He then turns his eyes back to the situation. Bakura softly moans as he pets Ryou’s hair again.

“Use your tongue,” Bakura orders, “It’ll help me.”  
Ryou closes his eyes as he does so, lapping at the slit of the tip.  
Bakura tilts his head back, moaning, “Good boy Ryou… Mmm…”  
Ryou is then guided to go a quicker pace, moans and pants growing louder.  
Bakura then grips Ryou’s hair, tightly in both his hands. He holds Ryou’s head in place as he releases his climax. Ryou’s whimpers muffled, surprised by the fill in his mouth.  
Bakura holds Ryou’s head still, “Swallow it.”  
Ryou hesitates before doing so.  
“Now clean me up. Use that tongue.”  
Ryou release his grip on Ryou, watching as Ryou continues to do as the vampire orders.  
Ryou sits on his feet once he’s done, looking down at his knees.  
Bakura puts himself back in his pants before sealing them back up. Ryou looks up when he notices that Bakura is still just standing there.  
The glow enhances in Bakura’s eyes. He grabs Ryou’s shoulder, pulling him up. Ryou lets out a yelping whimper as he’s brought to his feet.  
“Ryou…”  
“Y-Yes?”  
Bakura smiles wide, “I lied. There was never a choice.”  
Ryou’s eyes grew wide.  
Before Ryou had a chance to fight, Bakura attaches his fangs to the Hikari’s shoulder.  
Ryou screams as Bakura begins to drain him. He tries to pull away from Bakura, even hits him to fend him off. It is of no use, Bakura continues to suck on Ryou.  
Ryou begins to grow limp, leaning onto Bakura. Bakura pulls away, having Ryou drop to his feet. The Hikari didn’t even have any vitality to keep his eyes open. Bakura wipes off his mouth before picking up Ryou and putting him to bed.

“You’re still the best tasting Ryou…”


	6. Worse Than Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some violence and gore

It took a whole day before Ryou woke up. He slowly sits up, remembering that night. His bottom lip begins to quiver.

‘This is worse than death,’ Ryou thought to himself.

“You’re finally awake…”  
Ryou looks over at the doorway.  
Bakura leans against it, arms crossed over his chest.  
Ryou turns his head, looking over at the window.  
“You were starting to make me nervous,” Bakura states.  
“Why do you care?” Ryou speaks softly.  
“I thought I might of went too far,” Bakura answers, uncrossing his arms before making his way to Ryou.  
Ryou looks down, “Right… cause you need me alive…”  
Bakura places a hand on Ryou’s shoulder, “It’s not like that.”  
Ryou glares at Bakura before slapping the hand away, “It’s EXACTLY like that!”  
“Ryou, please don’t be like this…” It is Bakura’s turn to speak softly.  
Ryou lays back down before lifting the covers over his head. Bakura sits on the edge of the bed.  
“Just go away,” Ryou softly pleas.  
“I don’t want to,” Bakura retorts.  
Ryou lets out a frustrated sigh.  
Bakura lays in the bed before curling up to Ryou.  
Ryou thought he was dreaming for a moment especially when he feels Bakura’s arm around his waist.

‘Is this really Bakura?’

Ryou quietly lays there, eventually closing his eyes. When he opens his eyes, Ryou didn’t realize that he dozed off. He did notice, however, Bakura wasn’t around anymore.  
Ryou sits up and then winces at that his head beginning to throb. He slowly gets up and attempts to walk to the kitchen. As Ryou gets to the doorway, he hears the front door. The smell of food immediately fills the cabin.  
Ryou finds Bakura setting down a paper bag onto the table. Ryou comes out of hiding, slowly walking towards the vampire. Bakura looks up.  
“Are you hungry?”  
“I could eat.”  
“I got you some spring rolls and fried rice.”  
“Thank you,” Ryou walks closer then saw by Bakura’s feet, “and him?”  
Bakura looks down at the body he dragged in, “Well I have to eat too.”  
Typical Bakura.  
Ryou begins to open the bag and pull out the contents while Bakura grabs the man on the floor and drag him to the basement.  
Ryou sighs as he sits down. He begins to eat, thinking about how quiet it can be. He starts to hum to himself as he eats. Ryou then gasps when he hears a loud bang from the basement.

“Quit struggling!”

Ryou sighs. He actually started to miss the Bakura that held him while he was asleep. Then he remembers what Bakura made him do, on his knees.  
Ryou blushes, placing a hand on his cheek. He couldn’t believe that was his first sexual experience. He couldn’t help but wonder if Bakura will ask for more.  
Ryou shakes the thought out of his head before he continues to eat. He pulls out a spring roll from the bag, taking a bite. Ryou looks in the bag, finding sweet chili sauce. He dips the roll into the sauce cup and takes another bite.  
There’s a click of a door before Bakura appears. Bakura sits at the table as Ryou dips the roll again before offering it to Bakura.

Bakura is caught off guard. He looks at the roll, then Ryou, then the roll again. Bakura then takes the bite.  
Bakura swallows, “You know, I don’t need that kind of food.”  
Ryou shrugs his shoulders, “Just felt like sharing.”  
The Hikari starts to hum again as he eats.  
Bakura looks over, “Must you hum?”  
“It’s too quiet.”  
“Quiet means peaceful.”  
“Not always.”  
“Where did this attitude come from?”  
Ryou finishes the spring roll, “Probably the same place as your kindness.”  
“Tch,” Bakura smirks, “Touché.”  
Ryou finishes the rice, washing it down with the rest of his water.  
“Can’t we have a tv?” Ryou asks, “Or even a radio?”  
“Perhaps,” Bakura replies, picking at his nails, “I do need more supplies. I suppose you’d like to go?”  
“Please?” Ryou gives the puppy dog eyes.  
Bakura smirks, rolling his eyes, “That’s fine. I’ll have you go. Get ready.”  
Ryou giggles before standing up. Ryou runs to his room. Bakura looks over to see Ryou left his mess on the table. He rolls his eyes again before he begins to clean it up.

Ryou quickly gets dressed. He goes to his dresser, brushing his hair as he looks in the mirror.  
He returns to Bakura, who hands him a list and some cash.  
“Since it’s later this time,” says Bakura, “You have until ten tonight to come back. Otherwise, the rules stay the same. You can spend whatever is left after you get what is on the list. You bring anyone home…”  
“I know Bakura, I know.”  
“Well get going, time is wasting.”  
Ryou places the money and the list in his pocket before heading out.

Since what Ryou had requested is on the list, he could use the spare money on other things. This time he decided to get a few new clothes. Bakura had let Ryou take a red wagon to pull the supplies back home.  
Ryou hums happily as he eats some gummy worms on the walk back home. For the first time in a long time, Ryou felt happy. He feels like there’s progress between him and Bakura.

Ryou stops when he hears the snap of a twig. He gulps down the last bite of the gummy worm, dropping the bag into the wagon. He slowly looks around, seeing nothing. Although, being in the dark gave Ryou the disadvantage. He begins to casually walk again, paranoia slowly kicks in.  
The rustling of a nearby bush has Ryou begin to power walk. He saw, through the corner of his eye, something move in the shadows.

Ryou sighs, thinking he’s being played with, “This isn’t funny. Quit it.”

“I just wanna have fun.”

NOT Bakura.

Ryou’s heart began to beat faster as he froze in fear. It felt like a stone dropped in the pit of Ryou’s stomach, goosebumps appear on his fair skin. His face becoming as white as his hair.

“G-Get away…”  
The shadow moves closer, “Can’t we play?”  
“N-No…”  
“Where are you going with that wagon?”  
“Mind your business.”

The shadow moves closer.  
“I’m w-warning you.”  
“You don’t scare me.”  
“You should be,” Ryou says before running, fast as he can with the wagon.

Bakura could smell Ryou’s scent, getting stronger, through the open window. He then could hear the squeak of the wagon wheels. Although it confused Bakura when he hears the wheels so rapidly and even more confused when they pass the cabin. Bakura then could smell a new scent.

“Get back here!”

Bakura’s eyes began to glow red at the sound of the stranger’s voice.  
Ryou lets go of the wagon as he keeps running. He knows he past the cabin, but he’s more afraid of what the stranger will do if he catches up.

Unfortunately Ryou trips on a large, above ground, tree root. He whimpers as his body slams to the ground. Ryou tries to quickly return on his feet but wasn’t quick enough.  
“Gotcha!”  
Ryou whimpers as the man puts his whole body on top of Ryou. The Hikari couldn’t hide his tears as the man pins him down, grabbing his wrists.  
“P-Please…”  
“Oh don’t do that… begging turns me on.”  
Ryou quietly sobs at the comment then gasps when the man is pulled away.  
A black silhouette with glowing red eyes.  
However this time is different.  
Ryou didn’t have time to shield himself.  
Bakura grabs the man’s head then snaps the neck. Ryou’s eyes grow wide, this is the first time he sees the vampire kill one of his victims.  
Ryou’s own blood turn cold as ice as he hears those ungodly slurping noises.  
Bakura lets the body drop to his feet.  
Once again, Ryou is frozen in fear.  
Bakura looks over at Ryou.  
Ryou slowly looks up at Bakura, he opens his mouth but no words come out.

“Care to explain?”  
“I… he…”  
“Well?!”  
Ryou gasps before swallowing hard, “He followed me.”  
“You should know better.”  
“B-But Bakura-”  
“There’s no excuse for this! It’s pathetic!”  
Tears roll down Ryou’s cheeks.  
Bakura lets out a frustrated huff, “Just get inside. I’ll take care of everything, as usual.”  
Ryou slowly gets up on his feet as he takes a deep breath. He looks down at the ground while he slowly makes his way to the cabin.

Once he lays down on his bed, Ryou cries.  
It hit him hard to see such a sight of Bakura. In such a switch. In the same moment, Ryou thought that he should of known better.  
All those years. Duels. Shadow games. Souls.  
Why should he expect Bakura to change now?

He could hear footsteps through the cabin. They grew louder as they got closer. Ryou slowly turns his upper body to look behind him. There stood Bakura, arms crossed at the chest.  
“Try to make sure you’re not followed next time.”  
“I wasn’t trying to be followed THIS time,” Ryou replies softly.  
“Don’t you dare talk back to me.”  
Ryou sighs, tears still spilling from his eyes.  
Bakura walks over and leans down, cupping the back of Ryou’s head.  
Ryou sucks in a shaky breath.  
Bakura smirks before licking off the tears on Ryou’s cheek.  
Ryou could smell death on Bakura’s breath.

Warm coffee brown stares into cold pitch black.  
“I need you alive,” Bakura remind Ryou, “I don’t have to care if you’re miserable or not. So I don’t.”  
Bakura releases his grip on Ryou before walking away.

Ryou curls into a ball.

This is worse than death…


	7. Wraiths and Wet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some gore and violence.
> 
> sexual explicit material

Bakura travels a couple towns past Domino City. It’s a small town yet still full of night life. Mostly because every other building is a casino. Although one building is actually a café and Bakura recognizes a person who is seated at one of the outdoor tables. He sits across from her.  
She looks at him as she sips her hot tea, “I don’t remember inviting you to join me.”  
“You should know that I do what I damn well please Witch,” Bakura sneers as he speaks.  
The woman smirks, “Where’s little Ryou?”  
“He’s grounded,” Bakura answers.  
The woman tucks a lock of her lilac hair behind her ear, “You’d think you would make him more comfortable. He IS in control of your life.”  
Bakura shoots another dirty look, “He fears me as well he should. And trust me Witch, the moment I find a way to undo that certain part of your little spell…”  
Bakura darkly chuckles, “I will drink every drop of his blood.”  
The witch swallows her last sip of tea, “You know, I highly doubt that somehow.”  
Bakura rolls his eyes.  
“So what brings you here?” the witch asks.  
“Why do you care?”  
“I don’t. Just curious.”  
“Looking for a midnight snack.”  
“Should of guessed you are the one behind all those disappearances.”  
“Hmm?”  
“Do you really think you could take all those people and no one would notice?”  
“They’ll never catch me.”  
“Even the best HUMAN serial killers make a wrong move.”  
Bakura rolls his eyes once again, “They can’t kill me.”  
“But if they see Ryou as an accomplice, they will kill him and… well, you already know.”  
“You’re such a bitch.”  
“Sticks and stones.”  
Bakura stands up, “I have more important things to attend to.”  
“Do lighten on little Ryou.”  
“I’ll do what him as I please,” Bakura retorts before walking away.

“…He’ll get to you Bakura. I’m sure of it.”

\------x------

Ryou hears the front door open. He continues to lay in his bed as he hears another voice besides Bakura. The vampire brought someone with him once again. However, there wasn’t screams or cries of mercy. Ryou realizes there are sounds of giggles and squeals. He sighs as he closes his eyes. Ryou can only assume that Bakura is charming his bait before the terror begins.  
Soon it grew quiet, too quiet for Ryou’s liking. He gets up from bed and walks to the door. Once Ryou opens the door, he could hear Bakura. He recognizes the noises Bakura is making. They were made when he had Ryou on his knees.

Ryou should of went back to bed, yet something possessed him to walk out of the room. He walks toward the source of the noises, coming from the living room area. Ryou presses his body against the wall of the hallway as he peeks over to see Bakura sitting on the couch. Pants around his ankles with a stranger between his legs.  
“Mmm… you’re so good at this…”  
Ryou couldn’t take his eyes off the sight before him. His cheeks blushing from… jealousy perhaps?  
Ryou shook his head, how could he be jealous?  
“Damn…”  
Ryou turns his attention back to the scene, watching Bakura and the faces he makes. The last one put Ryou at awe, to show that Bakura had finished.

Ryou took a step back, pressing his back against the wall.  
“Like that?”  
“Mmm… that was very nice.”  
Ryou could hear the clinking sounds of a belt. Then, Ryou could feel a chill in the air. It was like a sixth sense to the Hikari. He quietly went back to his room, slowly closing the door. A loud scream made him dart for the bed. Ryou puts his pillow over his head. Part of him wishes he was used to this but he knew if he did then he’d be as inhuman as Bakura.  
Eventually, Ryou feels a hand on his shoulder. Ryou uncovers his face to see the vampire.  
“I need your help.”  
Ryou tilts his head, like a puppy. It’s been a week since Bakura spoke to him directly, since the night of Ryou’s “follower.”  
“Help with what?” Ryou asks softly.  
“Just come with me.”  
Ryou gets up and follows the Yami, hoping this task is nothing of the usual from Bakura.  
Bakura leads Ryou to the basement, which means it IS of the usual. Ryou sadly sighs as walks down the concrete steps. Ryou keeps looking at the ground. He was never allowed in the basement before.  
He slowly looks up to see that it was just a woman. Ryou sighs softly and admits, only to himself, that he was expecting to see more bodies or even a skeleton.

“It seems that our guest is not of the human kind,” Bakura states.  
Ryou looks at the woman, who is bound in chains.  
Her eyes all black, as she softly hisses.  
“Then what is she?”  
“That’s what I need your help with. I have her weakened but who knows for how long.”  
She hisses again, “Just wait until I get out of this!”  
Ryou whimpers as he somewhat hides behind Bakura. The woman chuckles.  
“Get to the library,” Bakura orders.  
“At this hour?” Ryou retorts, “It’s closed.”  
“Break in.”  
“Do you not know who you’re asking?”  
Bakura groans as he pinches the bridge of his nose.  
Ryou made a point.  
“I forgot how pathetic you can be.”  
“It’s not pathetic to not break laws!”  
Bakura rolls his eyes.  
“If the human annoys you, just let me peel off his skin…”  
“Oh shut up!” Bakura growls.  
The woman smirks.  
“How come you brought her here if she isn’t human?” Ryou asks.  
“I thought she was,” Bakura admits, “She was going to be my dinner-”  
“But decided to have dessert first,” the woman chuckles only to be silenced by a slap of Bakura’s hand.  
The vampire then looks at Ryou, “Drinking the blood weakened her but of course it won’t be long before the heart pumps it back in.”  
“You’re faster than I am,” Ryou informs.  
“If she gets out, she’ll kill you.”  
“If she gets out she might kill you.”  
“She has a better chance to kill you.”  
“You’re better at finding out what she is.”  
“You’d be too if you’d grow a backbone.”  
“I have a backbone you… you jackass!”  
The comment caught Bakura off guard.

Just then the woman tries to jump at the two, regardless of the chains. There’s a tray table, one that looks like the ones in a hospital operating room. Ryou, without a rhyme or reason, grabs the large knife off the tray. He swipes it at the woman as she tries to make a grab for him.  
Ryou shocked himself, still somewhat high on adrenaline. However the action is more effective than expected. The woman screams in agony as she holds her bloody arm.  
Both Bakura and Ryou notices that the cut is actually burning, skin crackling and sizzling.  
“Interesting,” Bakura murmurs.  
Ryou looks up at the Yami, “What does this mean?”  
Bakura crosses his arms across his chest, smirking, “It means our guest and silver don’t mix. That blade is made of pure silver.”  
Ryou looks down at the knife that is still gripped in his hand.  
“That’ll help with the search,” Bakura says before looking at Ryou, “Keep that knife on you. I’ll be back before you know it.”  
Ryou looks up at the vampire.  
“Don’t hold back,” Bakura instructs, “I’m hoping that you won’t disappoint me again.”  
Ryou shoots a glare, “Just go.”  
Bakura then goes in a blur.

Ryou looks over at the woman. She’s curled up in the corner, still holding her arm.  
“How does a vampire keep a human alive?”  
“I’m useful.”  
“It doesn’t sound like you’re useful. Then again, you ARE human. You should be talked down to.”  
“Says the whore.”  
“Oh ho ho, there’s some snap in you.”

‘Bakura is rubbing off on me,’ Ryou thought to himself.

“And what makes you call me… unless…” the woman chuckles loudly, turning into hysterical laughter.  
Ryou’s cheeks turn red as ripen tomatoes.  
“You’re a little perverted Peeping Tom, aren’t you?” the woman asks.  
“You weren’t exactly quiet,” Ryou quickly retorts.  
“I sense jealousy,” the woman comments.  
Ryou huffs, his grip tightening on the knife. He assumes the words are to get under his skin, and it was somewhat working.  
“I’m not jealous,” Ryou says emotionlessly, “There’s nothing to be jealous about.”  
“Well, why would he bring someone to please him when he has someone already here that he could do absolutely anything to?”

Before Ryou could answer, he heard footsteps coming down the steps.  
Ryou looks over to see Bakura. He makes his way to the Hikari, taking the knife from him.  
“Ryou, go to your room.”  
“Bakura?”  
“I said go to your room.”  
Ryou takes a deep breath before he nods. He closes the door behind him once he’s up the stairs.  
He could hear the screams before he got to his room. He sits down on his bed and covers his ears. As Ryou sat there, the question still rang in his head.

Why does this bother me?

The second Bakura puts a hand on Ryou’s shoulder, Ryou’s head snaps up.  
“Hey, easy. Don’t be so jumpy.”  
“S-Sorry…”  
“You didn’t let her get under your skin, did you?”  
Ryou stands up, “N-No! I’m fine!”  
“Chill out Ryou,” Bakura says sternly.  
Ryou sighs, before sitting down, “So, uh, what was she?”  
“A wraith. Silver is their ultimate weakness.”  
“What’s so special about him?”  
“Nothing really. They suck on brain juices until it turns into a prune.”  
Ryou winces.  
“You asked. I answered.”  
Ryou sighs, “So now what?”  
“Now what what?”  
“There are other creatures out there. What if you bring another one here? Pretty sure they like to eat humans like you and that… wraith.”  
“You have a point but I’ll handle that.”  
Ryou rolls his eyes, “Whatever…”  
“What’s gotten into you?”  
“Nothing!”  
“The hell it is.”  
“You don’t care anyway. Why ask?”  
“Because it annoys me.”  
“I’m going to bed. Unless sleeping annoys you.”  
“Enough with this attitude!”  
“What are you gonna do about it?”  
Bakura growls, eyes beginning to glow red.  
Ryou crosses his arms.  
“You better watch it!”  
“Or what? What could be worse than this?”  
“It could be much worse. Trust me Ryou.”  
“…Just let me go to bed.”

Bakura huffs as he sneers. He then turns and walks away. He slams the door behind him, any harder and the door would of fallen off the hinges.

Ryou sighs before changing for bed. Ryou lies there but sleep wouldn’t come. He just stares at the ceiling. Before he knew it, he actually starts to doze off.

Bakura reenters the room when he hears Ryou’s heart beating faster. He finds Ryou sprawled out on the bed. Sweating and breathing heavily. Even though they’re black, Bakura’s eyes darken with lust at the strong scent of pheromones Ryou’s body is pouring out.  
Bakura smirks. He knew the Hikari is having a wet dream. His first wet dream. Bakura couldn’t help but watch him.

“What’s got you so hot Ryou?”

\------x------

“Uhn~ Ba… Kura~”

Bakura softly chuckles.

“Y-You’re teasing…” Ryou whines, “Stop drawing this out. Ah~”  
“You can’t blame me. I’ve never seen this side of you. I intend to savior it.”  
Ryou’s cheeks have been blushing since the second Bakura’s hands touched him.  
Ryou lays there, completely naked, beneath Bakura.  
The Yami continues to thumb over Ryou’s nipples. Ryou could feel himself throb against his stomach. Throbbing to the point of aching… aching to be touched, to be relived.  
Bakura licks behind Ryou’s ear before nibbling on the earlobe.  
“Uhn~”  
Ryou grips tightly on Bakura’s biceps. The vampire trails one hand down Ryou’s body. Ryou shivers with anticipation, goosebumps forming on his skin. Ryou gasps as he feels a finger run across his length.  
“B-Bakura please~”  
The vampire smirks as he moves his hand, letting the finger trail up the middle of Ryou’s bum, earning another shivering gasp.  
Then that said finger made its way inside Ryou.  
“Bakura!”  
Ryou tilts his head away, eyes shutting tight. Bakura wets his lips with a flick of his tongue as he watches the sight before him. Ryou’s jaw drops as he can’t contain the noises inside himself.  
“A-Ah~ Uhn~”  
Bakura adds a second finger, making Ryou grow louder. A dark smile appears on Bakura’s face as he sees the hips spasm and the legs spread out.  
The Yami takes the opportunity to get in between the Hikari’s legs. He adds a third finger.  
“P-Please!”  
“Please what?”  
“Please… uhn~ Please stop teasing.”  
Bakura ignores the plea, pumping his fingers.  
Ryou’s head tilts back. His tongue slides out of his moaning mouth. Bakura couldn’t help himself. He leans in for a taste of the Hikari.  
Ryou snaps his eyes open, instantly making eye contact with Bakura. The vampire smiles before he tongue rubs against Ryou’s.  
Ryou whimpers, still not breaking any contact. Bakura then uses his tongue to slide into Ryou’s mouth, getting pure satisfaction to watch Ryou’s eyes roll up.

Bakura, wearing nothing but a pair of pants, grinds his groin against Ryou. The Hikari moans into the vampire’s mouth. He craves more of the Yami’s taste, letting his tongue dance with Bakura’s. The vampire smiles in the tongue filled kiss.  
Ryou’s hands move from the biceps to the shoulder blades, dragging fingernails down the vampire’s bare back.  
Bakura moans to the little scratches, he could tell that Ryou is getting to his breaking point. It is only a matter of time…

Ryou pulls away, “Please!”  
Bakura tilts his head, “Hmm?”  
“Please Bakura! Just- Ugh! Please!”  
“Do you need something?”  
“You know damn well!”  
“I want you to tell me.”  
“You’re an ass!”  
“Pretty sure that’s not it,” Bakura snickers as he curls his fingers.  
“Uhn~ Bakura~ Please I…”  
“Hmm?”  
Ryou sighs, “…I need you…”  
“I didn’t quite catch that.”  
“Ugh! I need you!”  
Bakura smirks as he pulls his fingers out, making Ryou whimper.  
Ryou couldn’t help himself but watch as Bakura peels away the only clothing he has on. The Hikari didn’t realize he had pulled his arms to his chest. He bites his bottom lip as he see Bakura completely naked, cheeks turning hot and pink when Bakura strokes himself.  
The Yami taps the Hikari’s thigh, “Spread them wider.”  
Ryou looks away as he does as he’s told.  
Bakura darkly smiles, “Beautiful.”  
Ryou moves his eyes to look at Bakura but then quickly looks away, blush continues to color his cheeks. He gasps when he feels the tip. Ryou shuts his eyes tight once Bakura begins to fill by the inch. A happy hum emits from Bakura as he drives himself deeper into Ryou’s warmth.  
“Uhn~”  
“Mmm you feel so hot.”  
Ryou whimpers.  
Once Bakura is fully in, Ryou clings to the vampire. Practically no space in between their bare bodies.  
Ryou feels a wave of ecstasy when Bakura moves his hips. He moans as the Yami nibbles on the side of his neck. Ryou’s fingernails found their way to Bakura’s shoulder blades again. They dug their way into the pale skin.  
Bakura lowly growls, making Ryou whimper with need. As Bakura angles his hips, and goes at a rougher pace, Ryou feels a hot ball in the pit of the stomach. His lips next to Bakura’s ear, moaning praises into it.

Soon the pleasure begins to pulse through Ryou’s body, like it had its own heartbeat. As the nerve endings fry, Ryou grows drunk on such pleasure.  
He felt the ball of fire burn hotter and actually didn’t want this to end.  
“I can feel it.”  
“Un-Uhn~”  
“I’m hot too.”  
“Mmm… A-Ah~”  
Bakura places his lips against Ryou’s ear, “I can’t wait to fill you with my seed.”  
Ryou lets out a breathy moan as his whole body quivers. Never did he think such a statement would wildly arouse him.  
Just then, the fire burns throughout the body. Ryou screams as his body and mind go to the ultimate high.  
Bakura growls as he gives a large thrust. Ryou is given a few more thrusts before the two lay there, still connected as one.

“Ryou…”

“Bakura…”


	8. The Day After

Ryou slowly wakes up in the morning. His cheeks immediately blush with embarrassment the moment he sees that he’s soiled his sheets, his clothing, and himself. Ryou quietly rushes to the shower. Flashes of last night’s dream play through his mind.

How could he dream of such a thing?

After wrapping himself in a towel, Ryou makes his way back to his room. He looks out the small window and notice how the leaves are changing to more colors. After slipping in a green shirt, the Hikari puts on a white sweater as well. Ryou slips into a pair of blue jeans before he brushes his hair just like he does every morning.  
Finishing his morning routine Ryou begins to collect the laundry, putting it in a large navy blue cloth bag. He made sure to include the long t-shirt and the bedsheets.

Ryou has to do the laundry at the laundro-mat in the city. The generator can only handle so much. Speaking of which…

“Bakura?”  
The vampire lifts his head from an old book, “Hmm?”  
“I need money for laundry and to get gasoline for the generator.”  
“Normally I have to ask you to do these things.”  
“I just want to stretch my legs.”  
“Stretch your legs?”  
“Please Bakura.”  
“Relax,” Bakura reaches into his coat pocket, pulling out some cash.

He goes to hand it over but pulls it away just before the Hikari was about to take it.  
“First, you got to tell me what you were dreaming of last night.”  
Ryou’s cheeks turn to a deep shade of pink, “Excuse me?”  
“Your heart was beating a mile a minute. Sweating like crazy. It had to be one hell of a dream.”  
“It was nothing.”  
“Didn’t seem like nothing.”  
“I DON’T want to talk about it. Please, let me go into the city.”  
Bakura chuckles as he hands over the money. Ryou sticks the money in his pocket.  
“I expect you to be here by lunch time,” Bakura comments.  
“All the rules have stayed the same,” Ryou says emotionlessly, like he was a recording. A broken recording.  
“I gave you extra money so you can get food,” Bakura states, “I noticed you’re running low.”  
“Thank you,” Ryou replies before going for the wagon that sits behind the cabin.  
Ryou takes the bag of laundry and the large metal gasoline can, placing them in the wagon. He grabs the handle and pull the wagon as he walk to the city. Bakura watches through the window, smirking to himself.

Ryou puts the dollar in the coin machine. Once the quarters pour out, Ryou takes them to the washing machines. He’s able to fill two machines of separated clothing. Ryou puts in the detergent in the machines, closes the lids, places the quarters in the coin slots, and starts up the machines.

“You’re right, it is Ryou.”  
Jonouchi taps on the large window, catching Ryou’s attention. The Hikari smiles and waves as he watches his two friends walk in.  
“Morning Jonouchi, Yugi.”  
“It’s been a while,” says Jonouchi, “How have you been?”  
“I’m doing alright,” Ryou answers, “How about you two?”  
“Doing well,” Yugi replies, “How come you got to do laundry here?”  
“I don’t have a working machine,” Ryou answers, in a way he is telling the truth.  
“Well it’ll take a while,” Jonouchi comments, “How about catching some breakfast with us? We’re going over to the diner at the end of the block.”  
Yugi smiles, “What do you say Ryou?”  
“Sounds like a great idea,” Ryou answers, “It’ll be nice to catch up.”

Ryou follows the two to the diner. The three of them takes a booth in the corner. Ryou sips on a cup of hot tea as he listens to the other two talk about the duels they’ve had and the people they have encountered.  
“Had any duels yourself Ryou?” Yugi asks.  
Ryou shakes his head, “No, I’ve been taking a break on that.”  
“Is it… is it cause of that Ring?” Jonouchi asks.  
Ryou sets his cup down, “Somewhat.”  
“You don’t have it on I noticed,” Yugi comments.  
Ryou sighs, “It’s a… complicated situation. I can’t really talk about it. It’s not because I don’t trust you guys… I trust my friends-”  
“He doesn’t trust us,” Jonouchi finishes.  
Ryou slowly nods, “That… He… his trust in me is quite limited.”

The waitress comes over with their food. Naturally Jonouchi has the biggest plate.  
Ryou waits for her to leave before speaking again, “I will say his stubbornness makes a bull seem docile.”  
“I can understand that,” Yugi comments.  
The three slightly jump when the Puzzle begins to rattle against the table.  
“Well your spirit is nothing like my spirit,” Ryou says before digging into his food.

After breakfast, the three exit the diner.  
“Thank you for inviting me to join you two,” says Ryou.  
“Thank you for joining us,” Yugi replies.  
“Yeah,” Jonouchi agrees, “Don’t be a stranger.”  
Ryou nods, “I’ll try not to be.”  
They wave before Ryou walks back to the laundromat.

Jonouchi says good bye to Yugi before heading to the general hospital to visit his younger sister Shizuka. Yugi makes his way to the game shop.  
‘Stubborn, heh?”  
‘Perhaps.’  
‘You’re stubborn too Yugi.’  
‘Look where I got it.’  
‘Hmph.’  
‘You know I wasn’t comparing you to the spirit of the Ring, right?’  
‘Of course I do.’  
‘Do you know anything of the spirit?’  
‘No. I wish I could remember if I know of him or not.’  
‘Do you think the spirit can perhaps change?’  
‘I can’t say for sure. My guess is that the Ring’s spirit was been through life much different than mine.’  
‘Hmm…’  
‘I know you care for Ryou. I wish I had better answers.’  
‘It’s alright. I suppose time will tell.’  
‘If it helps, you changed me?’  
‘How so?’  
‘Well… I can’t quite explain how but… I can feel a change in myself.’  
Yugi smiles as he reaches the game shop.

Ryou places the laundry into the dryers. More flashbacks came to his mind as he saw the bedsheets tumble in the large drum.  
He shakes his head. This is nonsense.  
Ryou snaps to when the dryer alarm buzzes that it’s finished. Once everything is back in the wagon, Ryou then heads over to get the gasoline.

Ryou pays the attendant after getting the gasoline. When he turns around, he sees a familiar figure in the window. Ryou sighs as we walks to the door, leaving the store.  
“What are you doing here Bakura?”  
“What part of be back by lunch don’t you understand?”  
Ryou’s eyes dart over at the window, looking at the clock on the wall. One thirty in the afternoon.  
Ryou turns back to Bakura, “I lost track of time. I didn’t mean it I swear.”  
Bakura steps closer before leaning in, taking in a deep breath. He then pulls back.  
“I’ll grab the gas can,” says Bakura, “I’ll give you one more hour but don’t you dare dawdle. You’ll only make your punishment worse.”  
“P-Punishment?”  
“You heard me, now get going.”  
Ryou hesitates before nodding. He grabs the wagon before running.

Ryou’s mind races as he makes his way back to the cabin. What did Bakura have waiting for him? It’s the first time Ryou had past curfew.  
Ryou enters the cabin to find Bakura sitting at the kitchen table. Ryou lets go of the handle of the wagon, letting it drop to the floor. Bakura didn’t flinch one bit to the loud bang the metal handle made when it hits the wooden floor.  
He slowly turns his head to look at the Hikari, “What could have grabbed your attention for so long that it delayed you from doing what I asked you during your time?”  
“I was invited to have breakfast with some friends,” Ryou answers, “I don’t get to see much of them.”  
Bakura notices the tone of voice on the latter statement.  
“That’s not my problem. However, I gave you a time to be back.”  
“I don’t know why you’re upset. You caught me doing chores. You make it sound like you found me halfway across the country.”  
Bakura’s fist slams against the table, “You watch that tongue!”  
Ryou looks down at his feet.  
“You are right. At least I didn’t catch you fleeing or the punishment would be much worse.”  
Ryou sighs, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear, “So what IS my punishment?”  
“A masochist, are we?”  
“No, I just want this over with.”  
Bakura chuckles, “You know that’s not my style.”  
Ryou sighs once again.  
Bakura places a hand on the Millennium Ring. Ryou jumps and turns around at the squeak of the door before it slams shut. The Hikari almost forgot that the Yami still has the powers of the Ring.  
“Now…”  
Ryou turns to look at the vampire.  
“Because it still has my curiosity, I have to ask you… What were you dreaming about?”  
Ryou blushes, “I told you it was nothing.”  
“You know I’m not going to accept that answer.”  
“It was just my mind playing tricks on me. You could relate.”  
Bakura rolls his eyes. He then looks down at the golden Ring, his thumb rubbing the edge.  
“Little Ryou, do I have to do this the hard way?”  
The blush spreads from Ryou’s cheeks to his whole face. Bakura smirks.  
“We… There’s no need for that…”  
Ryou knew if Bakura taps his mind, the vampire would see his vulnerability. The Hikari shook his head.  
“Then just tell me.”  
“Why must you know?”  
“I told you, I’m curious.”  
Ryou clenches his fist at his sides. He’s cornered yet trying to find an escape.  
“There must be something else to satisfy you,” Ryou pleas.  
“Nope,” Bakura smiles as he places his elbow on the table, propping his head up by placing his hand under his chin.  
Ryou loudly sighs in frustration, but then softly gasps when he sees the Ring begin to glow.  
Ryou puts his hands in front of him, “B-Bakura! Please don’t! P-Please!”  
“Then just tell me!”  
“Alright! Alright!”  
The Ring stops its glowing.  
Ryou wraps his arms around himself, his hands gripping his own biceps. He could feel himself shaking as he took a deep breath.  
“I… I had a dream about us… b-because I hated that you brought that whor- …that monster here…”  
Ryou’s knees then gave out, making a loud thump as they hit the floor. Ryou kept his eyes on said floor, his body never stopped shivering.  
Bakura never took his eyes off of the Hikari, a cat-like smile on his face.  
“Are you saying you were jealous that I have someone else pleasuring me? Was it because it was a woman?”

Ryou stayed silent. The spirit didn’t care about gender, pleasure is pleasure. However, he knew of Ryou’s sexual orientation.  
“It wasn’t because she’s a woman. And I wasn’t jealous!”  
Bakura smirks, “Is it because I gave you your first experience? Are you craving for more?”  
Ryou moves his hands, they now grip each side of his head, “I… I don’t know!”  
The Yami stands up slowly before making his way to the Hikari. Ryou sees black boots before looking up. Bakura leans down before placing a hand gently under Ryou’s jaw, thumb resting on Ryou’s chin.  
“Ryou…”  
Ryou looks directly into those pitch black eyes. His own eyes growing wide when the Ring begins to glow once again.  
“…I lied.”  
“No!”


	9. Bug Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: slight gore

Bakura walks through the mind of Ryou. He recognizes the hallway he wonders in, Ryou’s childhood home. Doors of the hallway are to various thoughts and memories, and even dreams. Bakura continues to walk down the hallway until he hears a yelp. He follows the voice once he realizes it is Ryou’s voice.  
He steps back when a figure steps between him and the burgundy door.  
“Ryou…”  
The Hikari, panting heavily, looks up at the Yami.  
“Bakura… please! I’m begging you!”  
“What makes you so afraid?”  
“Because…”

The last thing Ryou wanted the vampire to see was the vulnerability, such weakness.  
“Just because isn’t a valid reason Ryou.”  
Ryou drops to his knees before clinging to Bakura’s knees.  
“You’re being hysterical.”  
“Why won’t you just listen to me?”  
Bakura sighs before holding out his hand before himself, towards the door. Ryou shuts his eyes tight when he hears the creaking of the door opening.  
Bakura crosses his arms as he watches the sight before him. Ryou could hear what was going on behind him. He waits for Bakura to belittle him in any which way, but it never comes.

Ryou looks up to see the vampire still watching. The silence seemed just as bad.  
“Say something…”  
Bakura shrugs his shoulders, “Seems like a typical virgin wet dream. All sweet and fluffy.”  
Ryou starts to stand up, looking up at Bakura with doe eyes.  
Bakura slightly smiles, “If it makes you feel any better. I’ve dreamt of you.”  
Ryou takes a small step back, “It actually does not.”  
“You wanna see?”  
“No thank you.”  
Bakura gently holds Ryou by the chin, “It’s not rape is that’s what you’re thinking. That’s not my style.”  
“Why would you even dream of me?”  
“I couldn’t help it Ryou. These feelings are only natural.”  
Bakura pulls his hand away. Ryou closes his eyes, not knowing how to react. He heard a snap of Bakura’s fingers before he open his eyes. Ryou found the two in his bedroom back at the cabin. He looks up at the Yami when he takes a step closer to the Hikari.

“Just one thing Ryou.”  
Ryou softly gasps when Bakura cups his cheeks. He closes his eyes once again, but they snap open when he feels Bakura’s lips on his. Ryou didn’t expect for the vampire to have such soft lips. Ryou closes his eyes again as he decides to give in, kissing back.  
Bakura fights to not smile at how awkward Ryou can be. He moves his lips to make the kiss seem more… natural.  
Bakura, as well, deepens the kiss. Ryou grips the sides of Bakura’s coat. Bakura can’t help himself, he pushes his tongue past Ryou’s lips. Ryou slightly jumps at the new taste. He feels Bakura rub against his own tongue, like an invitation. Ryou gets his tongue to mingle with Bakura’s, earning a soft sound from the vampire.  
Bakura moves his hands to Ryou’s hips before pulling the Hikari in close. Ryou wraps his arms around Bakura, as an instant reaction.   
Ryou felt a fire in his chest.  
What is this new feeling?

Bakura then pulls his lips away. Ryou softly gasps, his cheeks blushing a deep pink.  
“That wasn’t so bad, now was it?”  
Ryou slowly shakes his head, “I guess not.”  
Bakura then steps back, breaking Ryou’s hold on him.  
“I’m going to get myself dinner,” Bakura states before walking away.

Ryou hears the front door close before he walks to the kitchen area. He starts making himself something to eat. As he chops vegetables, Ryou waits for a pot of water to boil. Ryou hums as he puts the vegetables into the pot. He checks the flame on the portable camper stove before going to the living room area.  
Ryou decides to finally watch his new portable television. He sighs in frustration as he moves the antenna, trying to get a signal for a channel. The only one he could find after ten minutes is a channel with the local news.

Better than nothing I suppose.

Ryou checks his vegetables then starts up a pot for rice. He could hear the television talk about the weather as he stirs the vegetables.  
By the time dinner is ready, the news was ending. Ryou sits down with a bowl in hand as an old murder mystery came onto the screen. A classic black and white show. He quietly eats as he watches the television. Ryou was easily amused by the acting of the 1950’s.

After eating his meal, Ryou begins to clean up the dishes. His attention turns to the television when he hears loud music.

“Breaking News! Live in downtown Domino City!”

Ryou walks back into the living room area, eyes never leaving the screen.

“Major accident happened at the city zoo, causing many animals to escape their habitats. Some having already been safely recovered however there are some still on the loose. Officers are especially asking citizens to stay out of the nearby woods where tigers have been sighted entering there. We’ll be keeping updates on the incident.”

Ryou goes to the window, softly sighing.

Bakura is still out there…

All Ryou could do is wait. He kept checking the windows throughout the cabin, driving himself mad.  
“Where are you, you idiot?”

Ryou jumps when he hears the front door slam. He runs out of the bedroom, gasping when he finds the vampire laying and bleeding on the floor.  
“Kura!”  
Ryou rushes over to Bakura’s side, “Are you alright?”  
Bakura huffs, “Does it look like I’m alright?”  
“Now is not the time for smart alic remarks,” Ryou says as he goes for the first aid kit.  
“Neither for dumb questions,” Bakura growls.  
Ryou comes back with the kit, kneeling beside the vampire. He slowly peels off Bakura’s torn shirt. He then goes to clean the wounds when Ryou takes notice.  
“You’re trying to heal.”  
“I’m able to heal myself,” Bakura explains, “The blood I feed on helps me heal quicker, but I didn’t get enough to heal as quick as I’d like.”  
Ryou starts to bandage the vampire’s wounds, trying to stop the bleeding.  
“Some of these gaping wounds are quite big.”  
“Tigers have big claws, Ryou.”  
Ryou rolls his eyes as he puts a towel around Bakura’s stomach.

He then holds out his forearm.  
Bakura looks at the arm then at Ryou’s coffee brown eyes.  
“You… You’re offering yourself?”  
“I know you need it,” Ryou says softly, “It’s okay.”  
Bakura grasps Ryou’s wrist. Ryou watches Bakura extends his fangs. The Hikari softly whimpers as those fangs sink into his arm.  
The Yami moans to the taste.

Bakura pulls away when he sees Ryou’s face turning pale.  
“Is it enough?”  
“It’s as much as you can give me.”  
Ryou retreats his arms, tending to the bite marks.  
Bakura looks up at Ryou, “I need you to start packing.”  
“Packing?”  
“We have to bug out Ryou.”  
“But there’s-”

“I know Ryou,” Bakura sighs, “There’s people going to be searching for those animals. If they find us here, they’ll have questions that I don’t intend to answer. Now, pack light and make it just the essentials.”

Ryou pouts. He just got to slowly make this into more of a home and now he has to leave it behind.  
“Okay,” Ryou says with a sigh before he stands up and heads to the bedroom. He grabs his old backpack and looks through the closet.

Just recently graduated and this is how I have to live my life.

Ryou couldn’t hold back the tears even if he tried. Bakura could hear the soft cries from the bedroom. He then realizes this actually made himself sad.

But how?

He soon hears footsteps, looking up to see the Hikari coming to him.  
The Yami slowly stands up, giving Ryou the first aid kit, “We’ll go into the city for now. However, that doesn’t mean you can tell your friends.”  
Ryou slowly nods, “Okay Kura. Are you sure you’re okay?”  
“I’m well enough to get us into the city,” Bakura says as a quick response.  
Ryou didn’t say anything, just nods again.

The Yami has the Hikari climb onto his back, informing that he should hold tight. Ryou grips Bakura’s shoulders firmly. When Bakura opens the door, Ryou closes his eyes.  
“We’ll have to take a longer route so bear with me.”  
“Okay.”

Ryou softly gasps when Bakura starts to dash. All the twists and sharp turns made Ryou shove his face into the back of the vampire’s neck or he was going to reveal to Bakura what he ate.  
Bakura comes to an immediate halt, earning the slightest squeak for the Hikari.  
He sets Ryou down, feet on the ground.

“We’ll stay here.”

Ryou looks to see they’re standing before an inn. When they walk inside, Ryou looks around as Bakura goes to the desk.  
Seems warm, cozy, comforting…

“Ryou.”  
The Hikari snaps to, “Hmm?”  
The vampire flashes the card key, “We got a room.”  
Ryou follows Bakura up the stairs to the fourth floor, the last room on the left. Bakura swipes the card, letting Ryou go in first.  
“I need to do a couple things,” The Yami informs, “Make yourself comfortable.”  
Ryou nods, “Okay.”  
Bakura closes the door.  
Just like that, it was quiet again.  
Although Ryou could admit that he wasn’t expecting such a cute little inn. He was more thinking it was going to be a cockroach motel. However, knowing Bakura, that the vampire wouldn’t stoop so low to be in such a place.

He sets the bags on the bed before sitting down. Ryou goes into his bag and pulls out an apple. He takes a bite as he mind wonders.

Almost being two months now, yet it feels like longer.

Ryou can’t help but think if he’ll ever get to live a somewhat normal life. One where he didn’t have to hide, didn’t have to keep secrets, to stay in a house and truly call it home.

Ryou stands up and walks to the window, taking another bite of the red apple. He can see the woods from the view, noticing a trail of smoke.  
Where the cabin is… used to be…  
Ryou sighs sadly, thinking perhaps he wasn’t meant to have a normal life.


	10. Adjust

Bakura returns to the room, finding Ryou laying on his side on the bed. The Hikari flips over to face the Yami as he takes off his black trench coat. Ryou could see his bandage work all over the vampire’s bare upper body.  
“How do you feel?”  
“Still a little sore, but I’ll manage.”  
Ryou gets off the bed, making his way to Bakura.  
“Do you need more blood?”  
“Why are you offering yourself so easily? What’s with you?”  
Ryou looks down, “I’m just trying to help. I don’t know what else to do.”  
Bakura places his hand on Ryou’s shoulder. The action makes the Hikari look up at him.  
“This isn’t exactly my plan either, but luckily for us, I’m good at thinking on my toes.”

Ryou wanted to roll his eyes but stopped himself from making the action.  
The Hikari just looks down, “Did you really burn it down?”  
“I had to,” Bakura quickly states.  
Ryou slowly turns to walk away but Bakura stops him by grabbing Ryou’s arm.  
“It offends you.”  
“Not offends… just makes me a little sad.”  
“Why does it make you sad?”  
Ryou softly sighs, “It was starting to be a home…”  
“I couldn’t leave it there. You know that.”  
Ryou fights back the tears, his eyes burning. He looks away from the vampire.

“I did what I had to do.”  
Ryou snaps his head to look straight into Bakura’s eyes, “We wouldn’t have to if you weren’t such a-”  
Ryou cups his hands over his mouth. He couldn’t hold the tears as his coffee brown eyes start to water.  
“Weren’t a what Ryou?” Bakura asks with such venom in his voice, “A monster? Is that what you were going to say?”  
Ryou shakes his head, teardrops began to roll down his pale cheeks.

“You were!”  
Ryou pulls his hands away, balling them into fists at his sides, “NO! I…”

Ryou’s breath hitches, his sigh turning into a sob, “I didn’t say it because I didn’t want to say it…”  
“But I am!” Bakura’s eyes begin to glow red, “I am, aren’t I? Even before. When I was just a soul in the Millennium Ring. Wasn’t I?”  
Ryou stays silent, looking away when Bakura leans in. Faces barely touching.  
“Tell me Ryou.”  
“…”  
“Just say it.”  
“…”  
“Say it.”  
“…no.”  
“SAY IT!”  
Ryou turns his head, looking into Bakura’s eyes. Tips of their noses just grazing each other.  
“YOU’RE A MONSTER!”  
Ryou begins to sob, the tears begin to sting his eyes.

“You’ve deceived me and… *hiccup* you’ve hurt people… if not feeding on them until *hiccup* until they’re past dead then you do it playing *hiccup* playing shadow games…”  
“And yet I get such joy from it.”  
“But why?”  
“Because it such a trill to be in control. To have their life in my hands. To easily take it away from them. To give them a slight feeling of hope before I pull it away from under their feet. It’s exhilarating!”

Ryou hiccups once more before gasping out a sob. He shuts his eyes tight, the sting still there. He shakes his head before making his way to the door.

“Where do you think you’re going?!”

Ryou didn’t answer, he just walked out of the room.  
Once the door is closed, Ryou wipes his face with his hands. He then takes a deep breath before he starts to run. Even when it began to rain, Ryou kept running and was heading to the only place he could think of.

Once he reaches it, he knocks on the door. Ryou tries catching his breath as he waits. Soon the door opens.  
“Ryou?”  
“Hey Yugi…”  
“Are you alright?” Yugi asks, noticing the red rings around Ryou’s eyes.  
Ryou sighs, trying not to cry again, “…no… can I come in?”  
Yugi moves out of the doorway, “Of course.”  
“Thank you,” Ryou slowly steps inside, “Sorry about the water.”  
“You’re absolutely soaked. You can borrow some clothes.”  
“Oh that’s okay, you don’t have to-”  
“You need dry clothes or you’ll catch a cold.”  
Ryou softly smiles, “Thank you Yugi.”

Yugi found some clothes and have Ryou changed into them. He comes out of the bathroom in the long sleeved black shirt and a pair of medium gray sweatpants.  
“So what’s wrong Ryou?”  
Ryou sighs as he sits onto Yugi’s bed, next to him, “It’s… It’s the spirit of the Ring.”  
Ryou looks down at his knees, “I thought things were getting better and yet we had a huge fight.”  
Ryou then clutches at his chest, “It hurts more than it should… and I didn’t even want to argue.”  
Yugi frowns when he sees a tear roll down Ryou’s cheek.

“I wish I understood why he’s this way,” Ryou says softly.  
“Like from his past?” Yugi asks.  
“Anything. I’m desperate.”  
“Perhaps the library might be of help. I’ve thought about it to help find the Pharaoh’s lost memories.”

Ryou never thought of the idea, however Yugi’s Millennium item holds the soul of a king and there’s always books that are written of kings. Ryou didn’t know of anything of the soul in the Millennium Ring as the spirit doesn’t say a word of his past. To Ryou it would be such a broad search if he could find anything.

Ryou shrugs his shoulder before giving a soft smile, “Books are better than nothing.”  
Yugi smiles back.  
Ryou sighs softly, “Thank you Yugi. You’re the only one I find comfortable to talk about such things.”  
“Not everyone has the responsibility like we do,” Yugi replies as looking down at the Puzzle.  
Ryou looks out the window, “The weather has cleared, want to come with me?”  
Yugi nods, “Of course.”  
Ryou stands up and grabs Yugi’s hand, “Off to the library!”


	11. The Next Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sexual material ahead

When the two Hikaris reach the city’s library, the make their way to the history section.  
History of ancient Egypt.

‘He was sealed in a Millennium item, like the Pharaoh, so he must of come from the same place. It’s at least a place to start.’

Ryou went to one side of the long shelf of books while Yugi went onto the other.

‘Do you think something about me will be in these books?’  
‘I thought it was worth the try Pharaoh.’  
‘And Ryou?’  
‘He’s curious about the spirit he’s been fated with, just like I am.’  
‘I suppose.’  
‘Something on your mind?’  
‘I don’t know about the soul that’s inside the Ring but what if Ryou finds something he wished he didn’t… what if WE find something we wished we didn’t?’  
‘I think we can all agree that what can’t be changed in the past can help us change our future.’  
‘Heh, you truly are an extraordinary person Yugi.’

Yugi smiles as he pulls out a book. He takes it to a table and sits down, beginning to look through its pages.

Ryou continues to skim through different titles.  
“Where would I begin?” Ryou asks himself softly.

“Kul Elna.”

Ryou turns his head, to the left, to see a woman.  
THE woman, who smiles, “Hello little Ryou.”  
“Y-You… You’re that witch…”  
“Oh come now. I can be an acquaintance of yours. Call me Alucard.”

Ryou raises an eyebrow, “An acquaintance?”  
“Well of course.”  
“You told me time will tell why you did what you did and yet nothing has changed.”  
“I think some things have changed.”  
“How so? Bakura is his same self?”  
“Is he? No changes in his attitude at all?”  
“Well… sometimes. Not often.”  
“Perhaps after he’s fed on you?”  
Ryou looks down, while in thought. He didn’t notice but now that it’s been mentioned…  
“I suppose, but what’s that have to do with anything?”  
“Bakura’s soul has been merged with demonic energy while it’s been sealed in the Ring. The longer it has been sealed away, the more it’s been influenced. However, your soul is pure.”  
“And your point?”  
“My my, someone’s picked up some attitude from the vampire.”  
Ryou grits his teeth a little.  
“Regular exorcism doesn’t work like they used to. We have to find other ways to extract demons. When Bakura feeds on you, he’s being purified.”  
“Purified?”  
“He finds his human side, in a way. Soon that demonic energy will be able to be exorcised from him as long as he keeps feeding on you from time to time.”  
Ryou goes into thought. What darkness has dug its claws into Bakura?  
“He was once a human soul Ryou. Believe it or not, it was also pure. You’d be helping him find that again.”  
“Would I?”  
“Yes, but I should warn you that every exorcism it does gets worse before it gets better.”  
Ryou sighs.  
“It’s your choice whether you help purify his soul or not. Now, look for a village called Kul Elna.”  
Alucard turns around, “Nice to see you again little Ryou.”  
Ryou watches her leave.

“Ryou?”  
The Hikari turns around to see Yugi.  
“Did you find anything?”  
“I think so, but I need to use a computer.”

The two leave when it was time for the library to close. Yugi had a couple books in his arms. Ryou had a beige folder with papers he had printed off the library computer.  
The two Hikaris say good bye before parting ways. Ryou heads back to the inn. He takes a deep breath before entering the room. He finds the vampire to not be in. Ryou decides to take this time to look some of the papers he printed. He turns on the lamp that sits on nightstand. Ryou looks outside, he notices it’ll be a full moon tonight.  
The Hikari sighs, remembering the last full moon.

Ryou opens the folder, taking out a sheet of paper. It describes an attack on the palace of the Pharaoh. A witness describes of a young man with tan skin and hair the color of ash. This young man also had violet eyes with a four stitched scar under the right eye. He wore a large red cloak and called himself the king of thieves.

Ryou then hears a key in the door. He puts the folder in his bag, then dropping the bag onto the floor when the door opens.  
“It’s about time you got back.”  
Ryou flips over, when he’s being spoken to, looking over at the vampire as he takes off his black trench coat.  
“You got new clothes.” Ryou says softly.  
Bakura now had on a sleeveless navy blue shirt and beige jeans.  
“I had to,” Bakura retorts before walking to the other side of the room.  
He sets down a small white cooler.  
“What’s in there?”  
“Blood.”

Ryou wrinkles his nose. Sorry I asked.

Bakura then goes over and plops onto the bed, laying next to the Hikari and looking over at him. Ryou feels on him, so he turns his head over and finds himself making eye contact with the vampire. He could see Bakura’s eyes darkening. Ryou looks over at the window, seeing the full moon high in the night sky. He could feel those eyes on him, it made his cheeks turned a rosy shade of pink. This made the Yami smirk.

Ryou turns his head to see that smirk. That damn smirk. Bakura moves from laying on his back to on his side, facing Ryou. He props his head up. Ryou starts to nibble on his bottom lip. Bakura places his thumb between Ryou’s lips, stopping the nibbling action.  
“Don’t do that,” Bakura says softly yet huskily, “Let me…”  
Bakura leans in and puts Ryou’s bottom lip between his teeth. Ryou’s breath hitches as the blush spreads from his cheeks to his whole face.

What is this feeling? What do I feel so… hot?

Bakura slowly pulls back, his teeth gently grazing the lip. Then he leans in again, pressing his lips on Ryou’s. The Hikari cups the Yami’s cheeks as they kiss. Bakura instantly wraps his arms around Ryou’s waist, pulling him close to the point of barely any space between their bodies.  
Ryou moves his hands from the cheeks to the chest. He couldn’t believe how muscular the vampire’s chest is.

So firm… I… my body feels so… hot…

Ryou couldn’t hold back the soft whimpers and moans. Bakura shifts the two, putting him on top of the Hikari.  
Ryou softly gasps as the vampire takes control of the situation. Bakura kisses Ryou again. The Hikari clutches the t-shirt in his hands.  
Bakura pulls away, just enough to speak, “Is it in the way? Should I take it off?”  
Ryou looks up into Bakura’s eyes. The ones that are normally hard and cold are now warm and soft. Ryou opens his mouth yet he didn’t speak. He couldn’t find the words.  
Bakura smiles, “How about I just take if off anyway?”  
Ryou gulps as he watches the Yami take off the shirt. No more bandages decorated the torso. It was as if the attack never happened. Bakura smirks as he watches Ryou look at his body.  
He takes Ryou’s hands and places them on his chest, speaking softly, “Touch me Ryou.”  
Ryou bites his bottom lip as he stares at the vampire’s upper body, moving his hands slowly around the pectorals.  
Bakura quietly watches the curious Hikari, gently running his hand through the snow white locks. Ryou’s hands trial downward to Bakura’s stomach, blushing at the feel of his firm abdominals.

“How do I feel?”  
Ryou looks up at the vampire before looking away.  
“Don’t be embarrassed.”  
Ryou wets his lips with a flick of his tongue.  
“You’re strong… firm…”  
Bakura slips his hands under Ryou’s shirt, “Arms up.”  
Ryou raises his arms, watching the Yami take off his shirt. Once it’s off, the Hikari pulls in his arms and lays them on his chest.  
“Don’t do that. Let me see you.”  
Ryou looks away as he slowly slides his arms to his sides. He cheeks flush with a shade of pink as he feels Bakura’s warm hands.  
“So velvety soft,” the vampire whispers as he hand trails over the Hikari’s skin.

Ryou knew he isn’t even close to being as muscular as Bakura. He kind of wondered if Bakura was this muscular in the past. His mind comes back to the present when Bakura kisses him.

“To be honest, I think you’re grown quite beautifully.”  
The Hikari looks up into the eyes of the Yami.  
“I’ve been given a different perspective.”  
“Oh, right.”  
Bakura rub his hands on Ryou’s side, then moves them up to his chest. He begins to thumb over Ryou’s nipples.  
“A-Ah~”  
Ryou grasps at Bakura’s arms, at the sides of the biceps.  
“They’re quite sensitive, hmm?”  
“Kura~”  
“Feels good, doesn’t it?”  
“Uhn~”

Bakura smirks as they start to bud. Ryou’s eyes close as he slowly tilts his head back.

“You make such adorable little noises.”  
Bakura leans down before swirling his tongue over the sensitive bud.  
“Ah~ Kura!”  
Bakura continue to thumb over the other bud as his lips and tongue continue to do their work.  
Ryou felt such pleasure from this stimulation.

Bakura then switches, having his mouth tend to the other nipple.  
“Uhn~”  
Bakura couldn’t help but smirk. His hands trail down Ryou’s body. Down to the openings of his pants. Goosebumps appear on Ryou’s skin as he feels the vampire prying open the button, hearing the zipper as it’s being pulled downward. Ryou looks down as he sighs of relief. He didn’t realize how uncomfortable the garment was, especially with Bakura’s ‘distractions’. He sees himself, a lump in his boxers, pushing out of the zipper door. Ryou bites his bottom lip.  
“Look at you. You’re so excited.”  
Ryou turns his head to the side, looking away, “it’s embarrassing…”  
“Why be embarrassed? They’re only natural feelings.”

Bakura takes one of Ryou’s hands, leading it to his own body. Ryou’s breath hitches as he feels a familiar bulge. His cheeks blushing a deep shade of pink.

Bakura flashes a familiar smirk. He slowly pulls down the Hikari’s pants. Ryou watches as they are taken completely off his body. A shiver runs up his spine as only a pair of boxers cover his body, however they surely weren’t covering how this experience had him much aroused.

Bakura leans in for a soft yet deep kiss, which Ryou obliges. The Hikari places his hands on the Yami’s chest as he softly moans to the taste. The vampire places another kiss as he starts to take off his own jeans. When Bakura slowly pulls his lips away, Ryou’s curiosity got the better of himself. The Hikari looks over at the situation, watching as Bakura peels away the denim piece of clothing. Ryou wets his lips slowly as it shows Bakura decided against underwear. Bakura caught Ryou staring at his groin, his member erect and twitching with need.

He guides Ryou’s hand over to it, “Touch me. Feel me.”  
Ryou gulps as he watches his hand being guided. As he has the member in his grasp, flashbacks came to Ryou’s mind.  
“Tell me what you’re thinking.”  
“A-About our first time…”  
“Yeah?”  
“I remember how big you are… how THICK…”

Bakura couldn’t hide that lustful smile on his face at the emphasis on the latter word. The Yami leans in, kissing across the Hikari’s collarbone. Ryou then could Bakura’s lips against his ear.  
“It feels good when you touch me there…”

Shivers ran through Ryou’s body as he lets out a quivering breath.  
That voice… that low, huskily, lustful voice.

“Kura~”

Ryou softly gasp when he feels fingers dancing along the waistband of his undergarment.  
“It’s not fair for me to be the only one naked.”  
Ryou couldn’t turn his attention away as he watches his piece of clothing be stripped off his body.  
“Just one more thing…”  
Before Ryou could comprehend, he felt his hands go above his head.  
The Hikari looks up to find his wrists tied, with rope, to the headboard.

Such speed…

Ryou then began to figure that with that full moon shining so brightly, he should expect anything.

Bakura then straddles Ryou’s thighs. He cups his hand by his face before spitting into it. Ryou watches quietly as he sees that hand then grasp him. His mouth gapes open as the hand begins to coat him.

Bakura’s lips curl up to a smile, the one that flashes a show of teeth. A smile that shines and shows that lustful thoughts fill the mind, especially as the vampire listens to all the little noises that escape from Ryou’s lips.

“Doesn’t that feel good? To be touched in a place so sensitive?”  
“Uh-Uhn~”  
Ryou closes his eyes, only to open them again when he no longer feels Bakura’s hand. He looks up to see Bakura situating himself. Ryou’s breath hitches at the sight, he wouldn’t believe it if he didn’t see it for himself.

Placing one hand on Ryou’s chest and the other on Ryou’s member, Bakura lines up and lowers himself.  
Ryou tilts his head back.  
“A-Ah~ …Uhn~ Kura~”  
Once Bakura is fully lowered, he looks down at the Hikari with lustful eyes and a smirk.  
“How do I feel, hmm?”  
Ryou slowly tilts his head forward to look up at the vampire in his pitch black eyes.  
“Tight… hot…”  
“Oh?”  
“S-So much… heat…”

Bakura leans in and places a soft kiss on Ryou’s lips. The Hikari kisses back, softly moaning into the Yami’s mouth. Bakura begins to move his hips as he attaches his lips to the curve of Ryou’s neck.  
“Bakura~”  
Ryou could feel Bakura smile on his neck. The vampire changes the rotation and rhythm on his hips.  
“Move your hips with me…”  
Ryou felt the vampire’s lips graze his skin as he spoke. With a slight whimper escaping him, Ryou began to move his hips. Bakura softly smiles, grabbing Ryou’s hips.  
“Like this. Feel how it drives you deeper.”  
Ryou’s cheeks blush a bright red, “S-Sorry…”  
“First times always have their awkward moments. You’re doing well.”

Bakura then put his lips to Ryou’s ear.  
“Quite poetic, hmm? YOU being inside ME?”

Ryou softly moans as he feels Bakura adjusting his bounces once again. He then sees the vampire’s expression change, like a hit of euphoria.

Bakura speeds up the rhythm, which Ryou soon adjusts to with his own hips.  
“Mmm Ryou~”  
“Kura~”

Ryou tilts his head to the side then backwards as he feels Bakura tighten around him. The Hikari closes his eyes as feels a ball of fire burning in the pit of his stomach. The vampire begins to palm himself, knowing Ryou won’t last too long. Ryou’s back begins to spazzingly arch. The sweat now makes his long hair cling to the sides of his face. His panting grows louder as his body grows hotter.  
“K-Kura!”  
With a sharp arch of his back and a loud cry, Ryou experiences his first sexual orgasm. Bakura arches his back as his head snaps back. He moans out his Hikari’s name as he comes to his own climax.

Ryou could feel spurts of hot liquid land on his stomach and chest. Panting as he comes down from the sexual high. Bakura lifts himself up and off Ryou’s lap before plopping next to him. He reaches over to Ryou’s wrists, freeing the Hikari from the headboard. Ryou pulls his hands to his chest, rubbing the discomfort out of his wrists. He looks over to find the Yami staring at him, wearing a smirk on his face. Ryou then looks away, blushing.

“Ryou.”  
“Hmm?” Ryou hums as he looks back at Bakura once again.  
“Go take a shower while I get the bed remade.”  
“O-Okay,” Ryou replies before slowly getting up, making his way to the bathroom.  
Even with the door closed, Ryou could hear the vampire call housekeeping.

As he turns on the water, Ryou didn’t think about how unguarded his backpack is… and how Bakura can get quite curious…


	12. Unsettling

As the water sprays against his back, Ryou couldn’t help but replay the recent events in his mind. His cheeks blushing as he grips his lower lip between his teeth.

Was it wrong of him to admit that he enjoyed the intimate intercourse he had with the spirit of the Millennium Ring?

Ryou begins to softly sing as he lather his hair in shampoo. The Yami couldn’t help but smile as he listens to the Hikari while the housekeeper redresses the bed. Bakura moves Ryou’s bag out of the way, setting it on the desk. Bakura took notice of the scents from Ryou’s belongings. The vampire picks up Ryou’s t-shirt, taking a deep inhale of the scents it holds. He recognizes the scents, one being from the chosen one for the Millennium Puzzle. There is another scent however Bakura couldn’t place who it belongs to.

The housekeeper left just as Ryou finishes in the shower. The Hikari wraps himself in a towel before looking at his reflection in the mirror. He then begins to get dressed, his mind wondering once again. He admits, only to himself, that he didn’t expect the Yami to bottom. However, it didn’t surprise Ryou that Bakura didn’t give up control.

After Ryou slips into a pair of pale blue sweatpants, he pulls his long hair out from under his plain white t-shirt. He then begins to brush his snow white locks, softly humming to himself.

Bakura turns his attention to the backpack as he wonders if it holds answers to the scent he couldn’t identify. He was curious why he couldn’t place the person to the scent.

It’s familiar yet why can’t I remember who it is?

Bakura finds a beige folder inside and opened it, browsing the contents. His eyes widen, not believing on what the Hikari had stumbled upon. He even came across sketches of the special event of his past, there was one of his once former self.

How did Ryou find this?

Anger quickly rose in Bakura. He told Ryou time and time again, to keep his nose out of his past. The Yami believe the Hikari could never understand what he’s gone through. Bakura skims through the pages, finding it to contain vague details of the attack of the royal palace in the capital of Egypt. It angers Bakura even more on how history documents never knew the REAL details. The darkness that brews within the vampire exposes itself, enhance by the full moon and the Millennium Ring.

Ryou walks out of the bathroom to be greeted with a low deep growl. He froze in fear at the sight before him. Claws and fangs extended, larger than seen before. Eyes glowing blood red however the sclera that is normally white is now black as night.

“Ryou… how could you?”

The Hikari’s jaw slowly drops but remains silent.

“I told you… I told you to keep your nose out of my business, of my past…”

Ryou’s breath hitches in his throat. He swallows hard at the lump in his throat before he answers.  
“I… I just want to know… who you are…”  
“I told you, I’m nothing but a monster!”  
“That’s not true!”

Bakura emits another growl, “…run.”  
“W-What?”  
“Run, Ryou. Run. Now.”

Ryou didn’t feel it was best to argue. He grabs his shoes and went out the door. He doesn’t put them on until he got into the elevator. He’d rather stay with the Yami, feeling his presence would prevent whatever Bakura is going to do.

Why is his past such a big thing to hide?

Ryou knew Bakura was once a human before having his fate, and soul, sealed with the magical artifact that is the Millennium Ring.

Was he just of a monster than to?

Ryou doubts the thought the moment it enters his mind. No one is born a monster, they are created, molded into such a thing. So what made Bakura into what he is now? Ryou felt as the chosen wielder of the Millennium Ring, he had to find out.

Maybe HE had some light to shine on this…

Once the elevator bell dings and the door opens, Ryou makes his way out of the inn and to his friend’s house once more. However Ryou stops midway. It’s the middle of the night, he would be sleeping. Ryou sighs and shakes his head. How could he be so selfish that he’d think Yugi could always answer his questions. Ryou felt that he should have known better, especially being a vessel himself.

He walks to a nearby metallic bench and sits down, not caring how the coolness sends him chills. Ryou wraps his arms around himself for sort of warmth.

“Hey, that’s Ryou…”

The Hikari looks up at the sound of footsteps, to see the one he was looking for.

“Y-Yugi? What are you doing out this late?”

“I could ask you the same thing. You could catch cold out here.”  
Ryou looks down at his feet. Yugi sits down next to him, placing the plastic bag he has in his lap.  
“Do you need a place to stay?”

Yes.

“No.”

“Ryou…”  
“Yugi, I feel as though I’m… I’m becoming a burden. Recently, I come to you every time there is a problem. I need to take care of myself.”

“I don’t see you as a burden.”

Ryou looks up at the other Hikari.

“You’re my friend. I’m always going to help you,” Yugi says before flashing a reassuring smile.

Ryou could almost cry, but instead he practically leaps as he hugs Yugi tightly. Yugi continues to smiles as he hugs back.  
“Now come over. I’ll even share my snacks with you.”  
Ryou pulls away, “Is that why you’re out so late? Midnight munchies?”  
Yugi shrugs his shoulders, “Maybe.”  
Ryou giggles before the two stand up and walk their way to Yugi’s house.

“Are you going to tell me why you were out in the middle of the night?” Yugi asks as he wraps Ryou in a blanket.  
Ryou, sitting cross legged on Yugi’s bed, softly sighs.

“Another fight, hmm?”  
Ryou couldn’t hold back the tears anymore.  
“This one was the worst one yet.”  
Yugi frowns as he sits next to Ryou.  
“It’s why I was out. I was coming here in the first place but then I realized it is the middle of the night and you might be asleep.”  
“Your mind is scattered with thoughts. I can understand just running to what is considered a safe place.”  
“Well, I had another thought…”  
“Oh?”  
“I was wondering… if I could talk to the Pharaoh.”  
“The Pharaoh?”  
“I thought maybe he could help. Help me understand the spirit of the Ring.”

Yugi looks down at the Millennium Puzzle.  
“I know you’ve said his memories are fuzzy so I know he can’t answer all my questions but there might be some answers.”

Ryou then places a hand on Yugi’s shoulder, “It is okay to say no, I won’t take any offense.”  
Yugi softly smiles and nods.

Just then, the Puzzle begins to glow. Ryou covers his eyes, with his arm, from the bright shine. The glow of the Ring never bothered him, perhaps because he wielded that item. When the glow disappears, Ryou lowers his arm. With a quick steady of the one before him, Ryou could tell it is the Pharaoh. Eyeing the male before made Ryou wonder how he didn’t notice the two before.

“Hello Ryou.”

“Hi, umm, Pharaoh.”

“I can try to answer your questions as best as I possibly can, even though I don’t feel like I’m much help.”  
Ryou nods, “I appreciate your time regardless.”  
“Aren’t you worried though, that he will take control over you?”

Ryou looks down, he had completely forgotten they don’t know a slight detail…

“Pharaoh, you can NOT tell anyone else about this.”

The spirit of the Puzzle sat straight up before giving Ryou a nod.

“The spirit and I… we’re separated.”  
Ryou takes the collar of his shirt and slightly pulls it across his shoulder, revealing there no string around his neck.  
“H-How?”  
“It’s… kind of complicated.”  
The Pharaoh’s lips go to a flat line.

“I can say this though, his life still depends on mine so I can’t go far from him.”  
Ryou then gasps as the lights abruptly go out. They both look out the window, seeing the lights throughout the city have gone out.

Ryou felt a chill shiver down his bones.

“Bakura…”

“You think this is his doing?”  
“I can feel it.”

Ryou then looks over at the Pharaoh, “You’ve been in your Millennium item just as long as he has, right?”  
“Sounds about right.”  
“Does that change a person? Having your soul lock away and for so long?”

“I would say yes, but I’m sure it is different for everyone. I mean, what I’ve noticed is that the spirit remembers his past life. I remember nothing and don’t know if I did it to myself to perhaps protect something. I felt that during my time I was floating in space before I met Yugi. I won’t if I was the same before this or if I had changed until I regain my memories. I think because the spirit of the Ring remembers his life, that it is why he’s the way that he is. All those years to rethink over and over about things like unfortunate events or even past regrets. I think that might drive anyone crazy.”

The Pharaoh takes a breath, “However Ryou, that is only a theory.”   
“But it DOES help me,” Ryou replies, flashing a warm smile, “Thank you.”  
The Pharaoh smiles and nods before the Puzzle glows once again, bringing forth Yugi.

Due to the power outage, the two Hikaris decide to tuck in for the night. Of course they didn’t wake up until late morning. Although it was pretty much lunch time, Ryou offers to make breakfast.

Ryou thanks Yugi once again before he goes back to the inn. Once Ryou returns to the room, he finds Bakura passed out and sprawled out on the bed. Ryou slowly walks over to the vampire, who eventually opens his eyes to find the Hikari standing over him.

“Ryou…”

“I saw the news Bakura,” Ryou says in a deadpan manner, “Someone turned the city’s penitentiary into a slaughterhouse during the city wide blackout. Prisoners, wardens, gunmen, anyone in that building… all torn to pieces…”

The vampire stays silent as his half open eyes stare at Ryou.

“I know you did it Kura,” Ryou resumes, “Were you THAT angry? I am angry Kura… that you, due to the Millennium Ring, know everything… EVERYTHING about ME and yet-”

“Ryou-”

“Shut up!”

Bakura flinches at the outburst. Eyes now wide as they continued to stay glued on Ryou.

“No more one-way street…”

“W-What do you mean?”

“I want to know about you. I am technically a wielder of the Millennium Ring, so I will wield it to give you a taste of your own medicine.”

“You don’t want to-”

“Too bad!” Ryou shouts before slamming his hand on the Millennium Ring that lays upon the vampire’s chest. It immediately begins to glow bright white, making Bakura loudly gasp.

“Ryou wait-”

The magic of the ancient artifact is too quick for Bakura to finish. Ryou gasps as he feels as though the floor below has disappeared, but then, he did.

The Hikari falls into a white light.


	13. Bakura's Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!
> 
> This chapter contains non-con/rape

{Explicit Material Ahead}  
{Trigger Warning!! Kul Elna Massacre and Rape}

Ryou can’t help but slightly cough to the thick air that surrounds him. It is the dead of the night… or it is supposed to be. Ryou lays a hand on the dirt wall beside him as he hears screams that echo through that same thick air. Thick due to the smoke from burning homes. Ryou looks around his surrounds as he starts to walk. He lets out another cough as he approaches an alleyway.

Ryou notices that some areas, as he walks, disappear while others develop.  
“This… Is this a memory?”  
He then spots a young boy on the other end of the alleyway. The boy’s back side is to him.  
Ryou slowly walks over, “Hello?”  
The boy doesn’t move.  
“Hey… Hey…”  
Still nothing.

Ryou gets closer to see that the beige clothing the boy wears is quite raggy. Mismatch colored patches sewn over various spots. Ryou couldn’t tell if the boy’s hair is covered in ash or it has always been that color.  
“Excuse me? Can you hear me?”  
Ryou went to touch the boy’s shoulder, only to see his hand go through it. He immediately retracts his hand, gasping as he pulls it to his chest.

Ryou’s attention is quickly grabbed by a blood curdling scream. He looks up to see a woman taking a spear to her shoulder. A guard dressed in white clothing, and gold jewelry, standing over her. Ryou places his hands over his mouth as he adverts his eyes.

Ryou then sees a group of people being lead away. Lead up to a giant cauldron. Ryou chokes on the scream in his throat. He then hears small whimpers. Ryou looks down, remembering the small boy is still there. The Hikari then realizes that the reason the boy stands there is because he’s frozen in fear.

Ryou is caught off guard when fear fuels adrenaline enough for the young boy to run, passing through him. Running like a bat out of hell. Ryou didn’t know why, but he ran as well. He follows the young boy through the alleyways of this village. Ryou finds the destination to be a hut, built somewhat out of a dirt hill. Ryou goes inside the entryway, pushing the curtain out of his way. He finds the small boy standing in the middle of this single room hut. The boy’s doe-like lavender eyes search around. The Hikari frowns as the little boy starts to cry. The boy sits down and curls up, hugging his knees to his chest as he continues to sob.  
Ryou softly whispers, “Who were you looking for?”

“…My mother…”

Ryou gasps as he jumps away from the voice behind him.

“Bakura…”

“I was only about four years old when they came.”  
“Did you find your-”  
“No,” Bakura says flatly.  
“No?”  
“Everyone was taken away from me. I became alone.”

Ryou looks out of the hut’s entryway when he hears another loud scream.

“Did you know to make the sacred Millennium items, you need ninety-nine sacrifices?”  
Ryou looks back at Bakura.  
“Ninety-nine souls to melt into magical gold…”  
Ryou shuts his eyes, turning his head away.  
“You wanted to know. I’m only informing you. You’re wanted to see… so watch…”

The Hikari continues to stare at the Yami, however the second he blinks, Bakura is gone. In fact the whole scene has changed.

He finds himself what seems like a dungeon. Ryou slowly walks through the dim lighted hallway. He wasn’t sure where to go until he hears metallic jingling. Once Ryou turns the corner he notices that next hall contains holding cells. He pauses, the jingling still ringing in his ears.

“Go on.”

Ryou looks behind himself to find the vampire. He softly sighs as he keeps walking.

“Kul Elna is known as a village of thieves. That’s all we knew though. Had to steal to survive under the shadow of the palace. No one was there for me, to looking out for me. I stole to survive and look out for myself. However there were times I wasn’t lucky. This is one of those times… and on my sixteenth birthday.”

Ryou stops and looks up at Bakura once again, “Sixteenth birthday? How old are you?”

Bakura continues to look forward, “Let’s go.”

Ryou frowns that his question is left unanswered yet once again starts walking.

“S-Stop! Let me go!”

Ryou’s attention is quickly snatched by the new voice.

“This is it,” Bakura says as he waves his hand over to the target cell.

Ryou gulps before he approaches, standing before the cell. The small boy was now a young man. Same ash colored hair, same lavender eyes. Now had a scar down his right eye with a couple scars crossing it on his right cheek.

Wearing nothing but a dark blue shendyt for clothing, the young man had steel cuffs that kept his hands bound behind him.

The young thief is bent over, his knees digging into the stone floor. A guard is knelt behind him. His face hidden in a white head cover draping over.

“What is he going to do?” Ryou asks, turning his head only to find the vampire has disappeared again.  
Ryou turns his attention back to the slight before him, finding the guard lifting the young man’s clothing to his waist.

“N-No…”

The guard reveals a small knife before using it to cut across the thief’s loincloth.

Ryou cups his mouth with his hands.

“P-Please don’t…”

Ryou tries to back away, once he sees the guard lift up his own white shendyt, however Ryou’s back bumps into a broad chest. He looks up to see Bakura as his arms are grabbed.

“You wanted into my life. Did you think it was all rainbows?”

“Bakura…”

The vampire then said nothing but Ryou could see something by the look in those black eyes. Ryou shuts his own eyes tight as he hears the young man scream.

The Hikari cringes at the sounds. The slaps of bare skin, the heavy breathing, the struggles to get away, the feeble whimpers. Ryou tries to cover his ears but Bakura wouldn’t let go.

Ryou, for reasons unknown to him, slowly open his eyes. They immediately start to water as he sees tears roll down the young thief’s cheeks.

“Maybe this’ll teach you to not be such a street rat,” the guard speaks before chuckling.

Ryou breaks out of Bakura’s grasp to cover his face with his hands.

“Bakura… p-please…”

The Hikari feels a hand on his shoulder.  
“You wanted to see-”

“I’ve seen enough! Okay?”  
Ryou chokes out a sob, “I just… I just…”

“I know Ryou, I know.”

Ryou starts to uncover his face just to see the Millennium Ring begin to glow. The two return to their room at the inn.

Bakura couldn’t help but frown at the Ryou’s sobbing.  
“Ryou, that’s enough.”  
However Ryou continues to cry.  
“Ryou please…”  
“What?”  
“Enough of those tears.”  
“Well I’m sorry I feel something.”  
“Don’t feel pity for me.”  
“It’s more than just pity!”

Ryou balls his hands into fists, as they stay resting at his sides. Tears still roll down his cheeks.

“A-After all we’ve been through… what you’ve been through… I still think you don’t deserve that.”

It was the very first time Bakura has ever heard that. The vampire clenches at his chest as it bursts with this unfamiliar feeling. His other hand spins Ryou by the shoulder before quickly pulling him into a hug. Ryou is baffled at the vampire’s actions. However it doesn’t stop him from hugging back. Ryou felt Bakura lean his head against Ryou’s shoulder.

“You know… you’re the only person… I… I… I bottomed… since that day…”

Ryou said nothing as he gently rubs Bakura’s back, his eyes still streaming tears. Then Ryou heard something from Bakura that he has never hear from him before…

Crying.

Bakura is crying.

Ryou continues to hug the vampire, letting him cry it out. The Hikari almost broke out crying again, but there were only silent tears.

Perhaps his soul is purifying…

Ryou could feel the vampire clench the back of his shirt. The Hikari continues to rub the Yami’s back.

Eventually Bakura pulls away and wipes his face. Bakura looks over at Ryou, who stands in silence. Ryou feels a sense and holds out his arm to Bakura, giving a reassuring nod. Bakura then gently holds him by the wrist before extending his fangs and sinking them in. A soft moan escapes Ryou as the fangs pierce into the skin. He quickly notices his body is getting used to the feedings, as well as the exhaustion doesn’t hit him as quick. When it did start to, that’s when Bakura pulls out. He lightly licks against the marks before licking his own lips.

Ryou flashes a warm smile. Bakura then pins Ryou to the wall before kissing him. Ryou kisses back, like a reflex. Bakura moves his arm, wrapping around Ryou’s waist and pulling him close. Bakura uses his other hand to cup the back of Ryou’s head.

Ryou wraps his arms around the vampire’s neck. They pull away their lips for a mere second before reattaching them again. They begin to move over then fall onto the bed. Once again they pull away just to kiss each other again.

The kisses weren’t heated, but they did have a different kind of spark. They weren’t for lust but for comfort.

The two were finding comfort in each other.


	14. Suspicious

Ryou wakes up finding his head against the vampire’s chest. The Hikari has fantasized about a moment like this. Laying on a firm chest and listening to the heartbeat. However, there is no heartbeat in Bakura’s chest. Regardless Ryou believes there is a heart in there, a soul.

Ryou tilts his head up to find the vampire sleeping. He couldn’t help but notice that Bakura’s face has never looked so peaceful. The moment is interrupted by the gurgles of Ryou’s stomach. The Hikari sighs as he sits up, gets off the bed and heads to the mini fridge. He opens the door and immediately sees a few glass Mason jars filled with blood on the bottom shelf.

Ryou then turns his attention to the top shelf where his blueberry yogurt cups sit. He grabs one before shutting the fridge door. He turns around to see the vampire is seated up.  
“Seems early for you to be awake.”  
“Well, I don’t feel tired.”  
“What are those jars for? What happened to the blood bags?”  
“Well it’s obviously blood just… sheep’s blood.”  
Ryou softly smiles to himself before taking a seat next to Bakura. The vampire lays his head on Ryou’s shoulder while he eats his yogurt cup.

“Can I ask you something…?”

Bakura tilts his head to look up at Ryou, “Ask away.”  
Ryou started to blush.  
Bakura could hear Ryou’s heart beat faster.

“What’s got you so worked up?”  
“Well I just… I’m just curious about…”  
“On with it Ryou. I’m pretty sure we’re past the point of being nervous around each other.”  
“I suppose, I just… wonder if it hurts a lot to umm… you know…”

Bakura lifts his head, his eyes still on Ryou. He opens his mouth to answer but Ryou places a finger on the vampire’s lips.  
“Not about back then. You don’t have to tell me that part. Just when we were doing such a thing.”

Bakura closes his mouth for a moment before trying to answer.  
“It did hurt, at first. However, with you, it soon felt good and pleasurable. Why do you ask?”  
Ryou’s cheeks blush once again, “Like I said, I was curious.”  
“Curious, hmm?”  
“Yes. Curious. I mean… well…” Ryou then shoves a spoonful of yogurt into his mouth.  
Bakura couldn’t hold his laughter, making Ryou’s face turn rosy red.

“Like I said before, there’s no need to be nervous Ryou. Maybe one day, we can, but I’m going to leave that up to you on the when. I want you to have what I didn’t… a choice.”

Ryou looks over at Bakura, finding such emotion in his eyes. Bakura clears his throat as he looks away.  
“I plan to go out,” he states, “Do you need anything?”  
“Just food,” Ryou answers, “All I have left is yogurt.”  
“Okay, I should be back by sundown.”  
“Please be safe.”  
Bakura was about to make his usual retort but stops himself.

Bakura looks over at Ryou, “Yeah, I will. See you later.”  
Ryou quietly watches Bakura walk out the door. He then finishes his yogurt cup before freshening himself up and heading out himself.

Ryou didn’t have a destination, he just wanted to walk around. He noticed many duelists have matches throughout the city with their Kaiba Corp duel disks. As he enters the park, Ryou recognizes a certain duel monster in a match near the center of the park. He walks over to the duel to see Dark Magician give the finishing blow. Once the life points drop to zero, the holograms dissolve into thin air.

As the crowd disperses, Ryou makes his way to a familiar duelist. Ryou watches as he gets closer, noticing it went from the Pharaoh to Yugi. It somewhat made Ryou wonder more of how he’s never noticed the transitions before.

“Yugi!”  
“Oh, hey Ryou.”  
Ryou happily walks over to the infamous duelist.  
“Seeing your cheerful attitude, I guess things have gotten better with the spirit of the Millennium Ring.”

Ryou nods, “We’ve actually made great progress. It… wasn’t easy, however it was worth it to make this work in the long run. I have the day to myself so I thought I’d go out for some fun.”

“That sounds grand. What did you have in mind for your fun day?”  
Ryou shrugs his shoulders, “I thought I’d see where the day takes me.”  
“Well, how about we spend it together?”  
“That sounds even better.”

The two Hikaris are coming out of the store, each carrying a plastic bag on their arm. Their bags containing sugary treats and shiny foil packets of dueling cards. They go to Yugi’s house, tearing open the foil packets to see what cards they gotten.

Yugi chews on his chocolate bar as he skims through his cards.  
“Get any good ones?” Ryou asks before stuffing a handful of gummy bears into his mouth.  
“I did,” Yugi answers, “I might add some of them to my deck. How about yourself?”  
Ryou opens a packet and looks at the cards, “I’ve been getting ones I think I could build a whole new deck with.”

Yugi smiles, however he peeks over at Ryou’s neck. He notices there’s no cord once again. He had some suspicion not only today but other days he’s spent with Ryou and not saw the cord around Ryou’s neck.

He first noticed that Ryou didn’t have the Ring showing on his chest, assuming it was under his shirt. Lately however, he noticed there’s no cord at all. Yugi would figure the spirit of the Ring would never let Ryou take it off. Unless their relationship has progressed that much, which part of Yugi doubts that quite greatly.

“Ryou?”

Ryou looks up to Yugi after looking through another packet of dueling cards.

“I’m curious, where’s the Millennium Ring?” Yugi asks as he points out Ryou’s bare neck.

Ryou somewhat froze, mentally cursing Yugi’s observation. Now of course, he can’t say it’s under his shirt.

“I don’t always have to wear it.”  
Ryou then looks over at Yugi, who doesn’t seem satisfied by that answer.

Ryou swallows his lump in his throat, “Doesn’t the Pharaoh let you take the Puzzle off?”  
“I can take off the Puzzle, I just choose not to.”

Something is off…

“Ryou…”

Ryou chews at his bottom lip, wishing the other would just drop the subject but knew that he wouldn’t.

“Ryou.”

Ryou swallows again at the lump in his throat.

“Where’s the Millennium Ring?”

Just then the Puzzle begins to glow. The two look down at it.  
Yugi then looks at Ryou, “You told the Pharaoh…”

“I… I’m sorry.”

Ryou grabs his belongings and darts out the door, hearing Yugi call out to him. The Hikari continues to run across the city, making his way back to the inn. Ignoring the burn in his chest until he reaches the room.

Once the door is closed, Ryou leans against it as he sinks to the floor. He drops the bag, catching the air his lungs desperately asked for.

Ryou was scared, afraid, terrified.

Not for the anger Yugi will have, but of Bakura for that Yugi is catching on. Although telling the Pharaoh wasn’t going to help either. The Hikari jumped at a knock on the door. Ryou stays still until there’s another knock. He gets back up on his feet and looks through the door’s peephole. It wasn’t Yugi as he thought it would be.

Ryou opens the door.

“Alucard.”


	15. Cut the String

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> explicit material. sexual situations

“Greetings little Ryou.”  
“Just plain Ryou will do just fine thank you. May I ask why you are here?”  
“I came with a gift.”  
“A gift?”  
“Well I feel that your bond with the spirit has grown that I can do this…”

She places a hand on Ryou’s chest before it glows of pastel blue. She pulls her hand away when the glow disappears.  
“Bakura no longer needs to… mother you. Your lives are no longer entangled.”

“So if I die, he won’t?”  
“Correct.”  
“Does he know you would do this?”  
“No but he will… when you tell him.”  
“W-What? You’re kidding!”  
“I’m quite serious. It’s a test of trust Ryou. Do you trust that he won’t kill you?”

\------x------

“Do you need help finding anything?”

Ryou looks over at the clerk, who flashes a warm smile at him.

“Oh umm…” Ryou’s cheeks turn a shade of pink, “Just looking, was hoping for something less… revealing.”  
“Leaving a mystery, hmm?” she asks, “What fabric does she like?”  
“Oh! No umm… it’s for me. I, uh, I’m wearing it… to surprise someone.”  
“Oh,” the female clerk giggles, “I can help with that too.”

Ryou returns to the room with a stylish paper bag in hand. He had some time before the vampire would return so he could prepare.

Of course, by sundown, Bakura returns. He opens the door to see the blinds are closed, leaving the room completely dark. There was the exception of three little flames by three white candles. The Yami closes the door before dropping various bags he held.

“R-Ryou?”

“I’m here Kura.”

The vampire tilted his head, did he hear seduction in Ryou’s voice?  
Bakura slowly walks forward, freezing in place once he sees Ryou on the bed.

The Hikari in lingerie, sprawled out in a sexy pose. Black silk covers his torso and black see through lace covers his arms. Black silk shorts covered, well, just enough.

The vampire could feel his cheeks grow color and heat, “Ryou, what is this?”  
Ryou tilts his head, “Do you not like?”  
Bakura slowly shakes his head, “No… it’s… wow…”  
Ryou smiles as a blush came to his cheeks.  
“What brought this on?”  
“Because… because I want this…”

Bakura silently stands there, continuing to drink in the sight before him.  
“Will you take me?” Ryou asks, almost innocently.  
Bakura flicks his tongue across his lips, as if a hearty meal has been placed in front of a hungry man…

…and Bakura is starving.

The vampire sets the Millennium Ring onto the dresser before approaching the bed, stripping his shirt in the process. He tosses the article of clothing behind him before kicking off his socks and shoes then climbing onto the bed and crawling to the Hikari.

Ryou nibbles at his bottom lip as he watches the predator come for his prey. His eyes observe how the Yami’s muscles flex beneath the soft yet firm pale skin. Bakura hovers over Ryou for a moment before leaning in for a deep kiss. The Hikari kisses back as he cups Bakura’s cheeks in his hands. Goosebumps appear on Ryou’s skin as he feels Bakura’s hands on his waist.

Ryou moves his hands to Bakura’s sides before pulling the vampire’s body onto his. Legs begin to tangle with each other. Ryou pulls away to catch his breath. Bakura took the opportunity to attach his lips to the Hikari’s neck.

“Uhn~”

Ryou feels the heat of his body begin to pool to his groin. Softly moaning as the vampire moves his across Ryou’s collarbone.

Then Bakura somewhat pulls away, “It’s still eating at me, what brought this on?”  
Ryou looks away for a second before looking back at Bakura.  
“Can… Can I tell after? …Please?”

Bakura tilts his head slightly before smiling, “Alright.”  
Ryou smiles in return.

“…Please kiss me…”

Bakura obliges, kissing Ryou so tenderly yet so deeply. Ryou grip tightly at Bakura’s sides. Ryou didn’t realize until now how much he wanted the vampire. Soon Bakura lifts up Ryou’s top, up to his neck. He quickly dips down before dragging his tongue over Ryou’s stomach. The Hikari’s breath hitches as chills run up his spine and into his mind. Ryou’s hands have moved to the Yami’s shoulders. He watches Bakura move his tongue all over, moving his way up. Bakura slips the top right off Ryou, tossing it to the floor. Ryou didn’t cover himself this time as he doesn’t feel so shy this time.

Bakura kisses all over Ryou’s chest before nibbling at the skin below the right side of the collarbone. Ryou slowly tilts his head down, softly moaning as he watches Bakura leaving a light bruising mark on him.

Bakura licks the mark before lowering himself. Ryou bites his bottom lips of he watches Bakura move down to the silk shorts. Bakura looks up to catch Ryou looking at him.

The vampire smirks before taking the waistband between his teeth. Ryou’s face blushes bright red as Bakura pulls the shorts down only using his teeth to do so. Once the shorts reach Ryou’s ankles, Bakura releases them. He uses his hand to finish the job. He finds the Hikari somewhat aroused. Ryou’s eyes slightly widen when he sees Bakura reach for him. His fists grip at the bedsheets at his sides.

A soft gasp escapes Ryou when he feels Bakura’s touch, grasping his member. Bakura began to stroke Ryou, earning little noises from the Hikari. Bakura leans over, lips to Ryou’s ear.  
“Tell me. Tell me Ryou.”  
Ryou looks back over at Bakura, “I… I like it… when you touch me…”  
Bakura flashes a smile, one that shows teeth, “Where?”  
“…everywhere.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah.”  
Bakura kisses Ryou while continuing to stroke him. Ryou parts his lips as a moan escapes him. Once again, the Yami takes the opportunity to slide his tongue into the Hikari’s mouth. Ryou happily welcomes it, giving another moan. His own tongue glides with Bakura’s. The vampire moans to the sweet taste of Ryou.

Bakura slightly sways his hips as his pants grow more uncomfortable. Ryou pulls away, grabbing at Bakura’s hand.  
“You keep doing that and we won’t get to the best part.”  
Bakura releases Ryou, smirking.  
“It’s kinda hot when you talk like that.”  
“You like that, hmm? Would you like to hear how excited I am? That you’re going to be inside of me? I know how you like to be inside of me.”  
Ryou smirks at the reference he used.  
Bakura somewhat shifts again.

“Are those pants getting bothersome? Perhaps I should take them off for you, hmm?”  
Bakura sits up and on his legs, “Go for it.”  
Ryou sits up, reaching for the waistband. He unbuttons and unzips the pants before Bakura lays down so Ryou could slide them completely off.

“You really like to forgo underwear, don’t you?”  
Bakura shrugs his shoulders, “It gets in the way.”

Ryou drops the jeans off the side of the bed as Bakura sits up.  
“I… got some things. For tonight.”  
Bakura smiles as he tilts his head, “Oh really?”  
Ryou’s cheeks blush a shad of pink as he nods.  
“Well, show me.”

Ryou crawls over to the side of the bed and reaches for the bag that sits on the floor. Bakura wets his lips at the sight of Ryou bending over the bed. The Hikari brings the bag onto the bed before turning it over and dumping its contents all over. Bakura looks the items over.

First item being a small bottle of lubricant which Bakura wasn’t surprised by. He was actually glad Ryou came prepared.  
Bakura then spots the next item, picking it up, “Handcuffs?”  
Ryou slightly shrugs his shoulders, “Well you tied me up last time so… you know…”  
“Yeah, I know.”  
Ryou softly smiles.  
Bakura sets the handcuffs down and picks up the last item, which looked like a thick stick of lipstick.  
“What’s this?”  
“It’s a special balm,” Ryou explains as he takes the stick, then taking off the cap, “You apply it on the body…”

Ryou reaches over, applying it on the vampire’s shoulder.  
“…and then you lick it off.”  
Ryou leans over before licking and sucking on the shoulder. Bakura closes his eyes, emitting a soft moan.  
Ryou pulls away just slightly, “Mmm, it does kind of taste like strawberry.”  
Bakura softly chuckles before he takes the balm, “My turn.”  
He takes Ryou’s wrist before applying a small spot of balm on the inner forearm. Ryou watches as Bakura drags his tongue across the arm.  
“You’re right, it tastes like strawberry.”  
Ryou takes the balm for another turn. He looks straight into Bakura’s black eyes as he puts the balm on his lips. Ryou then presses his lips tightly together before giving a slight pout. Bakura slightly parts his own lips as he watches Ryou.

“Well… come lick it off.”

Bakura’s eyes go from Ryou’s eyes to his lips then back to his eyes again. He’s never seen such a side in Ryou and wonders where Ryou developed this, or if it’s been hidden away this whole time.

Bakura leans in and slides his tongue across Ryou’s pouting bottom lip. Closing his eyes, Bakura then slides his tongue inside Ryou’s mouth. Ryou closes his own eyes as he parts his lips more, moaning to the taste of the vampire.

As Ryou feels Bakura take control, he slumps onto the bed. The vampire quickly adjusts and climbs on top of Ryou, their mouth never disconnecting. Bakura’s hands travel lower on Ryou’s body before resting them on his bum, cupping the cheeks. Ryou moans into the Yami’s mouth when his bum gets roughly squeezed.

Bakura squeezes Ryou’s bum again before his left hand gives it a good smack. Ryou pulls away his mouth only to give out a gaspy moan as his head snaps back against the pillow. Bakura then moves his body down so he can grab Ryou’s ankles, lifting them in the air. The vampire then gives the bum another smack. He watches it give a little jiggle, listening to the Hikari make little noises to the action.

Ryou looks up at the vampire, cheeks blushing as he has the tip of his finger between his teeth. The Hikari didn’t think he would actually enjoy spanking. He watches Bakura smack the other cheek, feeling a slight rush of endorphins after the slight second of sting. He sees the Yami grab the handcuffs, offering up his wrists.  
“Another time,” Bakura says as he sets them on the nightstand, “Trust me, I already have plans for them in the future.”  
Ryou lays his hands on his chest as he gives a nod. Bakura then grabs the bottle of lubricant.  
“You will need plenty of prep,” Bakura comments.  
“Is it going to hurt that much?”  
“I’m not going to sugarcoat this Ryou, it’s going to hurt somewhat. However prepping will help with that, which you will need since you have truly never been touched.”

Ryou took notice on how Bakura took tender loving care of him. Bakura sets Ryou’s feet down, flat on the bed, and legs were spread apart. Bakura applies some lube on a finger before reaching to Ryou’s entrance. Ryou bites on his bottom lip as he watches the finger get closer and closer. He gives out a soft gasp the instant the cool gel touches his puckering skin.

Bakura rims the entrance for a few seconds, watching the Hikari’s reactions. Ryou tilts his head slightly as Bakura pushes his finger into the tight ring of muscle.  
“Uhn~”  
Ryou’s back gives a small arch at the slight sting. The vampire pumps his finger, he could see on Ryou’s face that endorphins were kicking in. Bakura applies a little more lube to the entrance before adding a second finger. Ryou moans to the stretch, enjoying it more once Bakura pumps his fingers.  
“How do you feel?” Bakura asks, speaking softly.  
“I’m doing okay,” Ryou answers, looking up at vampire.  
“I’m going to add one more.”  
“O-Okay.”  
Bakura gives more lube before adding another finger.  
“A-Ah!”  
Ryou gives more arch in his back as his eyes shut tight.  
The Yami, using his free hand, rubs the Hikari’s inner thigh while pumping his fingers.  
“You’re doing very well.”

He continues to pump fingers, watching Ryou. The vampire then takes notice on Ryou lowering his hand. Ryou slowly lowers his hand and grasp himself. The Hikari slowly stroking himself, moaning and whimpering. First time ever touching himself in such a way.

Bakura bit his lip as he watches the sight before him. He curls his fingers which Ryou tilting his head to the side.  
“Ah~ Uhn~”  
Bakura could feel himself twitch and throb against his thigh as he sees the Hikari enjoying such pleasure. He curls his fingers a little more… 

“Ah~!”  
Ryou lets go of the bedsheets, just realizing that he gripped them ever so tightly in the moment.  
Bakura smirks, “I found it.”  
“F-Found what?”  
“Your sweet spot.”  
“My… sweet spot?”  
“Your prostate. Poking it is like poking the g-spot of a woman in her vagina.”  
Bakura pumps his fingers, the tips rubbing against the same spot.  
Ryou jerks his head away, moaning louder as his thighs begin to quiver.

“K-Kura, you’re driving me crazy.”  
“That’s what sexual pleasure does Ryou.”  
“I-I… I want you.”  
The Yami bit his lip again, the words made goosebumps appear on his pale skin.

Bakura pulls out his fingers then begins to apply lubricant onto himself. Ryou turns his head to face the vampire, slowly opening his eyes. He looks into those black eyes, finding a warmth to them that he’s seen once before. He then looks down at the lustful sight before him which makes his cheeks get quite rosy.

Ryou watches as Bakura gets more in between his spread legs.  
“Take a deep breath Ryou.”  
Ryou does as he’s told as he watches the vampire get closer and closer. His cheeks turning red as ripen tomatoes once he feels the tip against him.

This is it…

Ryou closes his eyes as Bakura begins to push. He whimpers at the sting and the stretch. Fingers didn’t compare to the thick member that continued to push through his entrance. Bakura pushes some of his length then gives a pause before sliding more of his length inside. Little noises and cries emit from Ryou as his body tries to adjust to the penetration. Bakura reaches over and holds Ryou’s hand, who squeezes it tight the moment their hands touch. Ryou could feel more and more push through, feeling fuller in a way.

He then notices that Bakura is taking a pause longer than the previous ones. Ryou opens his eyes and looks up at his lover.  
“You okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m doing alright.”  
“I’m all the way in.”  
Ryou presses a few fingers to the middle of his chest, “It feels… like you’re all the way up here.”  
Bakura smirks.

The Yami leans in before moving his hips. Ryou emits more little noises as he feels Bakura move within him. He could feel the mixture of pain and pleasure, however the pain part is slowly fading away.  
“You feel so good,” Bakura whispers huskily in Ryou’s ear.  
The vampire smirks when he sees the blush return to Ryou’s cheeks.  
“You… feel good too.”

Bakura softly kisses Ryou’s lips, who returns the kiss. Ryou, as if his body acted on its own, clings to Bakura.  
“More…”  
“Want some more?”  
“So much more…”

Bakura puts more into his thrusts, earning moans and groans from the Hikari. Bakura adjusts Ryou’s legs as he angles his hips, remembering the map of Ryou’s insides. Ryou felt the familiar surge of pleasure. Back sharply arching, his chest pressing against the vampire’s  
“Kura~”

The vampire makes his thrusts harder and faster, panting and moaning. Ryou’s hands grab at the triceps of the vampire’s arms with his fingernails digging their way into the flesh, determined to leave purple crescent moons marks. Sweat made the Yami’s silver locks cling to his face. He wipes them away from his eyes to get a better view of the male beneath him. He then wipes away the clinging snow white locks out of Ryou’s face.

Ryou manages to open his eyes, looking up at the vampire. Bakura gives a smirk before kissing the Hikari. Ryou kisses back, both of them moaning into each other’s mouth. When they pull away Ryou moves his hands to Bakura’s shoulder blades, tightly gripping at the firm skin.  
“Ba… Kura~”  
“Mmm Ryou~”

Bakura reaches between their bodies, grasping at Ryou’s member. The strokes went with the same rhythm as the thrusts. The vampire moans more when Ryou’s walls tighten around him.  
“I think… I’m gonna…”  
“I know.”

The Yami rests his forehead against the Hikari’s. Pants, moans, and bare skin slapping continues to echo through the room. Ryou couldn’t bear the fire inside of him anymore. Eyes shut tight and a loud moan into Bakura’s ear, Ryou explodes all over Bakura’s hand. The tightness of Ryou’s body makes Bakura come to his own finish.  
Ryou whimpers as Bakura milks them out.

Bakura pulls himself out before laying beside the Hikari. He turns to his side, facing Ryou, then props his head up. Ryou looks over as he catches his breath.  
“Now, how was your first time?”  
“It was great.”  
“Like your dream?”  
Ryou flashes a small smile, “Better.”  
Bakura returns the smile.

“So you want to tell me about… you know…”  
“Well, I do have some news.”  
“Oh?”  
“I… I wanted to have a good time before I tell you. I guess I’m being selfish that way.”  
“Why is that?”  
“I saw… that witch.”  
“So that’s who has been visiting you. I could smell her on you a couple times.”  
“Well the first time she told me to look up Kul Elna but that’s not my news.”  
“What did she tell you this time?”

Ryou took a pause and a deep breath.  
“She cut the string Kura. My life no longer burdens yours.”  
A sour taste came to Bakura’s mouth.  
Ryou stares into Bakura’s eyes, “Well… what are you waiting for?”  
“Waiting for?”  
“C’mon Kura, I know you’ve waiting for this moment to drink me dry.”

Ryou then moves his hair, exposing his neck and closes his eyes, “So please… just get it over with.”  
Bakura stares at Ryou, a sharp harsh pain explodes within his chest. Tears prickle at the corner of his pitch black eyes.

“Ryou… I’m not going to kill you.”

The Hikari opens his eyes and looks over at the vampire, “You… You’re not?”  
Bakura shakes his head, “No, I’m not.”  
Ryou just stares at Bakura, baffled at the vampire’s words.

“Can I tell you a secret?”  
Ryou slowly nods.  
“My mother has been the only other person to call me Kura.”  
Ryou tilts his head, “Your… your name is Bakura?”  
“Well of course.”  
“Oh… I thought you just always used my name.”  
Bakura huffs a chuckle, understanding the Hikari’s thought process, “No, no. We just share a name.”  
“I think we share more than that.”  
Bakura smiles, “I suppose you’re right.”

Ryou smiles back as he sees the vampire slowly lean in but he stops abruptly when they notice the Ring begins to glow. The glow begins to go on and off like the blinking motion of a car’s turn signal.

“What’s… what’s going on?”  
Bakura sits up, “Someone is locating us.”  
Ryou sits up as well, “What? How?”  
“…with another Millennium item.”


	16. He Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bakura gets pissed, violence involved

There’s a knock on the door.

“Ryou? Are you in there?”

“That’s Yugi,” Ryou says quietly.  
Bakura gets up, putting on a pair of boxers before walking over to the dresser and put on the Millennium Ring.  
Ryou gets out of bed, “Please let me handle this?”  
“Why has he tracked us? Bakura asks angrily.  
“I-I don’t know,” Ryou answers, slipping into his own pair of boxers and a t-shirt, “But he’s looking for me so let me talk to him. Please?”  
The vampire stares at him for a moment before nodding, “I suppose.”  
“Thank you,” Ryou replies, speaking softly.

Ryou starts to approach the door.  
“Ryou? Please answer me. Are you still not wearing the Ring?”  
Ryou softly gasps, frozen where he stands. He can feel Bakura’s anger. That familiar tension fills the room. Ryou slowly turns his head to see Bakura, who has exposed his fangs and claws.

“How could I be so stupid?” Bakura growls.  
“He doesn’t know,” Ryou whispers, “He just… he notices I don’t wear the Millennium Ring.”  
“He’s catching on,” Bakura growls, “He could squeal to the wrong people if he knew.”  
“You don’t know that. He’s my friend.”  
“But he’s no friend to me.”  
Ryou frowns.

“Ryou, please answer me!”

Ryou turns his head to the door, noticing the change of mannerisms and tone in the voice. He walks over and peeks in the peephole.

The Pharaoh…

“I’m fine,” Ryou says at the door, “You didn’t have to come over.”  
“I- …We were worried about you.”  
“I promise you that everything is okay.”  
Ryou watches, through the peephole, the Pharaoh step closer to the door.  
“The spirit hasn’t harmed you, has he?” The Pharaoh whispers, “No physical harm or anything?”

“Physical harm? Why would he ask about physical harm Ryou?”  
Ryou stands still. He doesn’t move, he doesn’t speak, in fact he’s not sure if he should even breathe.

“He knows… he knows…”

A chill runs so cold through Ryou’s body that goosebumps instantly appear on his skin. So cold there could of been frost in his breath when he exhales.

“He knows Ryou…”

Before Ryou could even muster a word, he is pulled back by his long white hair. He lets out a yelp at the sharp pain to his scalp.  
“You told them! Didn’t you?!”  
“Please wait! I-I can explain-”  
“How could you?! How dare you?!”

The Pharaoh grabs at the doorknob and attempts to open the locked door, using the power from the Millennium Puzzle.  
Yugi’s voice rang through his hand, ‘Why won’t it open?’  
‘Something is fighting against the Puzzle. I think it is the Millennium Ring.’  
‘We need to get in there!’  
‘Yugi, I’m trying!’

“Yugi!”  
‘We need to help Ryou!’  
‘I’m at a damn stalemate with this door.’

There is a loud bang before a low growl, it’s followed by a cry from Ryou.  
“Run! Yugi run!”

‘Yugi, I’m sorry, I think we should go.’  
‘We can’t leave!’  
‘There’s such… darkness.’  
‘All the more reason to rescue Ryou!’  
‘Going in means I’m risking your life, Yugi.’  
‘I’m willing to take that risk.’  
‘I’m sorry but… I am not.’  
‘Pharaoh please!’  
‘Yugi, I’m sorry…’  
The Pharaoh frowns as he uses the Puzzle to suppress Yugi’s soul. He then begins to run back to the game shop.

Ryou makes a small sound as he falls to the floor. Well, more like thrown. He slowly turns his head, seeing those glowing red eyes with black scleras.  
“You told! And to the Pharaoh and his host no less! I smelt his scent on you! Countless times and thought nothing of it! Because I TRUSTED you Ryou!”  
“I… I was desperate…” Ryou spoke softly.  
“Desperate? For what?”  
“To… help you Bakura?”  
“Help me? So you went to the Pharaoh? Disgusting!”

Before Ryou could speak, he is grabbed and thrown at the wall separating the bedroom and the bathroom. As Ryou drops to the floor an indent is left on the wall, cracks surrounding it. His whole body throbbing with pain. Ryou wipes the wetness that dripped from the corner of his mouth. He thought it was spit but looking down at his hand, it was actually blood. He tries getting up only to be kicked in his ribs. Ryou lets out a groan of agony as his body flops back onto the floor.

“Ba… Kura… p-please…”

“You will not find mercy here.”

The voice sounding ever so cold.

Ryou lad there without continuing to beg. This was more of what Ryou envisioned this night would go, granted not by these results.

He tilts his head slightly so he can look up at the vampire. Ryou felt like he is staring at death. The air around them was still and cold. Those glowing red eyes… are looking for blood.

Ryou softly sighs to himself, looking at the floor.

‘This is it I suppose… I’m sorry Kura…’

The Hikari looks up at the Yami.

“Just do it. I know you want to, so please, don’t keep me waiting.”

Bakura’s eyes gave off more of a glow before grabbing Ryou once again and tossing him carelessly like he was a sack of potatoes. Ryou lands on the floor with an ‘oof’, the air knocking out of his lungs. Bakura got next to him in a flash before leaning down and grabbing Ryou by the head, practically cradling the skull within. He slams Ryou’s head into the nearby wall, making yet another indent. Ryou feels the lights fading quickly, slipping into unconsciousness. Bakura flips the Hikari’s body over, so it lays on its back.

Bakura then kneels down, his already extended fangs grow larger. He leans down, aiming for Ryou’s neck.


	17. Almost A Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter seemed longer in my pre-write. sorry

Bakura sits on the bed, his back against the headboard. He has Ryou’s body clutched in his arms, the Hikari’s head resting on his chest. Tears falling onto Ryou as Bakura cries his heart out.

He looks over at the Millennium Ring sitting on the dresser before looking at the male against his body.  
“You never really did anything wrong. As I think about it, you were always there for me. You told me you’d help me obtain the Millennium items the day you became my host. I’ve dragged you around whenever I wanted to whether you wanted to or not. There were times you could of tossed the Ring away… and you didn’t. Now… now I’ve noticed that I’m losing interest in find those items…”

Bakura brushes away the snow white bangs out of Ryou’s face.

“I’ve found a new pain…”  
Bakura lets out a sigh.  
“Why do I have such a pain in my chest? I’ve never had such a pain, not since…”

Bakura stops, tears resume pouring down his cheeks, his pouty bottom lip quivering.

“This pain is so annoying, I just want it to go away.”

Bakura looks down when Ryou slightly shifts within his arms. The vampire smiles only just a little.

\------x------

Bakura pulls back from Ryou’s neck, softly panting as his eyes return to their normal state.  
“What… What have I done?”  
He stares at Ryou’s unconscious body, his heartbeat sounding faint even to Bakura’s ears.  
“Ryou… stay with me…”

Bakura bites his wrist before bringing it to Ryou’s lips. Blood of the vampire drips into the human’s mouth. He left his wrist at Ryou’s lips until his bite mark began to heal on its own, which of course was not long after a minute.

“Please… stay with me…”

Bakura picks Ryou off the floor and holds him in a bridal style fashion which lets him hold the male closer. Ryou’s head resting on Bakura’s shoulder. He walks over to the bed and sits down. He then adjusts so his back rests against the headboard with Ryou sitting in his lap and his head on the vampire’s chest.

To any mortal, the room is completely silent. However, to Bakura, he could still hear Ryou’s faint heartbeat. Even though there were other sounds Bakura’s ears can pick up, he was focused on the particular one. He stayed quiet for a while, listening to it.

However the longer he listened to it, the more Bakura felt a pain in his chest. Specifically, his own heart.

“I’ve lost so much one… I can’t… can’t do it again.”

One tear rolled down Bakura’s cheek. Then another, and another. Then, like a waterfall, Bakura began to cry hysterically.

\------x------

As Bakura sat there he soon hears Ryou’s heartbeat start to beat stronger.

“K-Kura…”

Bakura tilts his head down, finding the Hikari’s eyes begin to slowly open.

“Ryou…”

Ryou looks up at the vampire.

“Bakura, I’m sor-”

“Shhh… don’t be. You have nothing to be sorry about. I’m the one who should be sorry, and I am. I don’t deserve forgiveness either. Just focus on rest and recovering.”

Ryou rests his head back onto Bakura’s chest. His hand slowly reaches out, running a lock of Bakura’s silver hair through his fingers.

“…I forgive you anyway,” Ryou says softly before closing his eyes.


End file.
